Rose' Trip
by jorja82729
Summary: Eigentlich sieht doch alles gut aus, für unser Traumpaar. Beide gehen in ihrer Aufgabe vollkommen auf. Die wenige Zeit, die sie zusammen verbringen, ist intensiv. Und sie sind glücklich. Aber da gibt es immer noch Feinde, die ihnen das Glück missgönnen. Die Beziehung erfährt einen harten Schicksalsschlag. Werden sie es schaffen sich davon zu erholen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen. Seit nachsichtig. Das letzte Mal das ich geschrieben habe ist sehr lange her. Es gibt bestimmt einige Fehler. Kommas stehen auf der Fahndungsliste und die Zeiten sind in den Strudel der Tardis geraten. ;)**

 **Die Figuren gehören natürlich Richelle Mead. Und nicht mir. Aber die weitere Geschichte ist allein mein Eigentum. ;)**

Ein Knall tönte durch die leere Turnhalle als sie ihre Sporttasche auf den Boden fallen lies. Kurz wanderte ihr Blick durch den leeren Raum, ehe sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Er war zu spät. Eigentlich so gar nicht seine Art. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Gut, man konnte sich ja schon mal warm machen. Mit den Konsequenzen würde er leben müssen.

Da sie ja noch allein hier war, legte sie erst mal ein paar Sprints hin. Dafür nutzte sie die kurze Seite der Halle und lief ein paar mal zwischen der Markierung des Spielfeldes hin und her, und berührte jedes mal mit der flachen Hand den Boden, wenn sie eine Seite erreichte.

Als sie der Meinung war, dass sie davon erst mal genug hatte - ihr ehemaliger Lehrer wäre da ganz gewiss anderer Meinung - stellte sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Eingang um ein paar Dehnübungen zu machen . Sie legte den rechten Arm hinter ihren Kopf und packte mit der linken Hand von vorne an ihren Oberarm und drehte sich, ehe sie das ganze umkehrte. Danach beugte sie sich nach vorne, um mit ihren Handflächen den Boden zu berühren.

Und dann hörte sie ihn. Für jeden normalen Menschen vollkommen lautlos. Aber ihr feines Gehör konnte die Schritte hören, die sich fast geräuschlos über den Boden bewegten. Außer einem kleinem Grinsen, das er nicht sehen konnte verriet nicht eine Bewegung, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte. Vollkommen unbeirrt machte sie mit ihren Übungen weiter, während sich ihr Körper ganz leicht anspannte. Und als sie merkte, dass er genau hinter ihr zum halten kam, drehte sie sich blitzschnell um. Mit einer Hand ergriff sie seinen Arm und mit einer eleganten Bewegung warf sie ihn auf den Rücken.

„Genosse Belikov", begrüßte sie ihn scherzend mit seinem alten Spitznamen, während er von unten doch fast schon etwas erstaunt, zu ihr hoch schaute. Doch dann breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht dieses wundervolle Lächeln aus. Das, welches sie so sehr liebte. Was sie so lange hatte missen müssen. Gut, zwei Wochen waren eigentlich nicht lange, aber für sie war es eine Ewigkeit gewesen.

„Wie ich sehe warst du fleißig, während ich weg war", sagte er etwas strenger als es vielleicht nötig war, aber so war er nun mal. Immerhin war er mal ihr Lehrer gewesen. Aber die Betonung lag auf war, den inzwischen war er soviel mehr.

Lachend hielt Rose ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Natürlich. Nicht nur das ich eine Königin beschützen muss, ich habe auch noch einen sehr anspruchsvollen Freund." Dimitri ergriff ihre Hand und sie zog ihn zu sich nach oben. Jetzt war sein Blick nach unten gerichtet, denn Rose war um einiges kleiner als er, was sie aber nicht störte.

„Aber ich glaube, mein Freund ist mir heute untreu. Denn eigentlich wollte er sich schon vor 10 Minuten mit mir treffen", kam es tadelnd von ihr. Dimitri zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Ich bin aufgehalten worden. Von der Königin."

Kurz legte Rose ihren Kopf etwas schief. „Gut, das lasse ich als Entschuldigung gelten. Was wollte Lissa denn von dir?" Das sie die Königin mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach war keine Form der Respektlosigkeit. Aber sie war nun schon so viele Jahre mit ihr zusammen, dass es für sie einfach selbstverständlich war, sie so an zu reden. Außer, sie wollte Lissa ärgern, dann konnte ihr schon mal ein Hoheit herauszurutschen, um sie zu necken.

Dimitri legte jetzt einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Mit der freien Hand strich er eine Haarlocke aus ihrem Gesicht und bedachte sie mit diesem liebevollen Blick, den er selten in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Aber hier waren sie ungestört. Und er konnte seine ganze Liebe zu ihr zeigen. Sanft glitt seine Hand von ihrer Wange zu Rose Hinterkopf und zog sie so dicht an seine Lippen heran. „Jetzt will ich das hier von dir haben", nuschelte er, als sich ihre Lippen trafen und zu einem langen, sehr langen Kuss verschmolzen. Allein das reichte schon um ihre Gedanken durcheinander wirbeln zu lassen. Was hatte sie ihn eben noch gefragt?

Stimmt, sie hatte nach Lissa gefragt. Immerhin war nicht Dimitri ihr Wächter sondern sie. Dimitri hatte die Aufgabe, sich um Christian zu kümmern. Weshalb er auch immer länger weg war, da Christian an einer anderen Universität studierte als Lissa. Eigentlich hatten sie vor gehabt gemeinsam zu studieren, aber nachdem sich rausgestellt hatte, dass Christians Tante die vorige Königin umgebracht hatte, wollte er etwas Abstand haben. So war seine Universität weiter abgelegen und er kam nicht jedes Wochenende an den Hof. Und somit war auch Dimitri nur bei ihr, wenn Christian hier war. Der einzige Schatten in ihrem Leben.

„Also was wollte sie?", drängte sie ihren Freund. Dimitri spielte mit einer Locke ihrer Haare und schaute sie mit seinen braunen Augen an, als könnte er nie genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen. „Nichts", sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

„WAS?" Gut die Reaktion war vielleicht etwas heftig, aber auf jeden Fall Rose Hathaway würdig. Hätte sie gekonnt wäre sie jetzt auf jeden Fall einen Schritt zurück getreten, um ihn besser an sehen zu können. „Was heißt hier nichts? Wegen nichts hat sie dich doch bestimmt nicht aufgehalten." Ihre Stirn zog sich in Falten. Da kam doch bestimmt noch etwas, was ihr nicht gefiel. Manchmal verfluchte sie solche Situationen, da sie das Band mit Lissa nicht mehr teilte. Denn ansonsten wüsste sie jetzt genau, was los war.

„Nichts", sagte Dimitri, jetzt nochmal mit mehr Nachdruck. „Sie und Christian wollen dieses Wochenende einfach in aller Ruhe genießen.. Das heißt, dass es für uns nichts zu tun gibt." Und bei diesen Worten strahlte sein Gesicht. Meist waren die Wochenenden, an denen Lissa am Hof war, mit geschäftigen Dingen gefüllt. Und Rose musste dann anwesend sein. Natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit, da Lissa natürlich mehr als einen Wächter hatte. Aber Rose war einfach der Meinung, dass keiner seine Arbeit so gut machte, wie sie. Gut, das klang vielleicht ein kleines bisschen eingebildet, aber sie war einfach der Meinung, dass sie die Beste war.

„So viele Möglichkeiten", murmelte Rose. „Was sollen wir den mit soviel Zeit anfangen?", fragte sie ihren Gegenüber. Dimitri dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach. „Reden?" Rose lachte als sie seine Antwort hörte. „Das ist das Erste was dir einfällt, wenn du hörst das wir ein Wochenende für uns haben?" Doch dann verspannte sich ihr Körper etwas und sie schaute ihn streng an. „Oh nein, nicht wieder das „H" Wort."

„Rose... Roza", kam es leise von ihm.

Das „H" Wort war das Wort Heiraten. Immer wieder hatte er davon angefangen, seit sie vor einem Jahr an den Hof gekommen waren und Lissas und Christians Wächter geworden waren. In dieser Hinsicht war er einfach von der alten Schule. Und auch wenn es normalerweise nicht üblich war, dass Wächter heirateten, so hatten sie ja den Segen von Lissa. Und sie war immerhin die Königin. Zumal sie beide nicht vorhatten, den Hof zu verlassen. Dafür war ihnen beiden ihr Job zu wichtig. Die wichtigste Regel war immer noch „Sie kamen zuerst".

„Dim...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, da er sie nochmal küsste. Und diesmal war der Kuss intensiver, drängender, bettelnd. Gut, die Runde ging an ihn. Aber nur für den Moment.

„Das ist auch eine Methode, um außer Atem zu kommen", meinte sie gefühlte 5 Minuten später. „Aber jetzt Genosse ist es Zeit auch noch etwas für den Körper zu tun." Und mit diesen Worten versuchte sie, etwas Abstand zu ihm zu bekommen. Was gar nicht so einfach war, da sein Arm immer noch fest um ihre Taille lag. Aber ähnlich wie sie, war auch Dimitri bereit, einen kleinen Kampf zu wagen. Außerdem brauchte sie das jetzt, wo doch gerade mal wieder das Gespräch auf ein unangenehmes Thema gekommen war. Und das hier war die beste Möglichkeit, aufgestaute Emotionen ab zu bauen.

Natürlich waren ihre Chancen, ihn jetzt nochmal auf die Matte zu bekommen, gleich null. Sie mochte seine Schülerin gewesen sein, trotzdem war er ihr immer noch überlegen, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sie gerichtet war. Aber das machte ihr gar nichts. Hauptsache war doch, dass sie gemeinsam Spaß beim Training hatten. Und nach circa einer Stunde beschlossen sie dann, dass sie für heute genug getan hatten und nun aufhören konnten.

Atemlos setzte sie sich auf den Boden, neben ihre Tasche und holte zuerst zwei Handtücher raus, wovon sie eins Dimitri reichte, ehe sie noch zwei Flaschen Wasser hervor holte und ihm davon auch eine reichte.

„Aber mal im Erst, was tun wir jetzt mit unserer ungewohnten Freizeit?", fragte sie ihn ernst, während sie sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht wischte und dann einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche trank. Und Dimitri konnte nicht anders, als mit den Schultern zucken. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht", antwortete er dann. So oft hatten sie sich gewünscht das sie mal ein ruhiges Wochenende zusammen verbringen konnten und nun fehlten die Pläne dafür.

Doch dann lächelte er wieder. „Ich führe dich heute Abend zum essen aus. Oder besser heute Morgen." Das war immer eins der kleinen Probleme mit denen sie leben mussten. Dieser dämliche Vampir Rhythmus der die Nacht zum Tag machte. Aber essen hörte sich für Rose immer gut an, zu jeder Tageszeit. Und dann konnten sie immer noch entscheiden, was sie machen konnten. Zur Not konnten sie auch den Rest der Nacht einfach im Bett verbringen. War ja nicht die schlechteste Idee.

Rose griff nach den Handtüchern und stopfte sie beide wieder in die Tasche, wohin auch die Flaschen wieder verschwanden. Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung erhob sie sich und wollte gerade die Tasche nehmen, als seine Hände schneller waren. „Ich mach das schon", kam es leise von ihm. Die Tasche über der Schulter legte er den anderen Arm um die ihre, damit sie gemeinsam zu den Wächterapartments gehen konnten.

Auch wenn Dimitri kein offizieller Wächter des königlichen Hofes war, so hatte auch er seine Unterkunft da. Darauf hatte Vasillisa bestanden. Er hätte natürlich genauso gut mit Rose in einer Wohnung leben können. Aber darauf hatte er bestanden, damit das Gerede nicht ganz so groß war. Und solange sie nicht... das böse „H" Wort mal wieder. Aber meistens hielten sie sich dann doch bei Rose auf, da seine Räume eher spartanisch gehalten waren, was einfach zu ihm passte. Nur die für ihn typischen Westernromane verrieten, dass sich dort eine Persönlichkeit aufhielt.

Praktischerweise lagen ihre Apartments sich genau gegenüber. Was natürlich dem Einfluss der Königin zu verdanken war. „Ich geh eben noch duschen", sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Tür. „Kommst du gleich rüber zu mir?" Rose ging einfach davon aus, dass er es genauso machen würde. Immerhin hatte er sie zum Essen eingeladen. Auch wenn es nur ein Frühstück war. Aber das war ihr egal. Hauptsache sie konnten die Zeit gemeinsam verbringen. Und über alles reden. Na ja, fast alles. Dimitri nickte und verschwand dann in seinen Zimmern, während sie ihre Tür aufschloss und dann hinter sich zuzog.

Im Badezimmer drehte sie schon mal die Dusche auf, damit das Wasser gleich wundervoll heiß sein würde, während sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer auszog und die Sachen achtlos auf das Bett warf. Dann blickte sie allerdings darauf, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und legte alles fein säuberlich auf den Sessel, der in dem Raum stand. Immerhin musste sie ja mit Besuch rechnen. Danach schritt sie ins Bad, öffnete die Duschtür und stellte sich unter den heißen Strahl. Mit den Händen stützte sie sich an der Wand ab und lies eine Weile nur das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Ein herrliches Gefühl, besonders nach dem Training, welches ihr doch alles abverlangt hatte. Dimitri mochte ihr Freund sein, aber wenn es um Wächterpflichten ging, verstand er keinen Spaß.

Auf einmal spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper an. Die Badezimmertür hatte sich geöffnet. Wer würden den jetzt...? Doch dann entspannte sie sich genauso schnell auch wieder. Das war Dimitri. Diese Schritte würde sie überall wieder erkennen. Aber was machte er hier? Er konnte doch unmöglich schon fertig sein. Oder hatte sie hier gerade so lange gestanden, dass sie jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hatte? Doch dann hörte sie, wie die Tür beiseite geschoben wurde und jemand hinter sie trat. Da so eine Dusche kein Luxusapartment war, war sie sich seiner körperlichen Präsenz mehr als nur bewusst. Und für einen kurzen Moment hielt sie einfach nur die Luft an, um auf das zu warten was als nächstes kommen würde. An ihrer rechten Seite streckte sich ein Arm entlang und griff nach dem Duschgel, das dort stand.

Dann wurden ihre Haare aus dem Nacken zur Seite geschoben und zwei kräftige Hände glitten über ihren Rücken um ihn zu waschen. Gleichzeitig massierte er ihr sanft kleine Verspannungen aus ihren Schultern, ihrem Nacken und ihrem Rücken. Rose schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf. Das war so himmlisch. Nur eins tat sie nicht, auch wenn es ihr gerade sowas von in den Fingern kribbelte, sie drehte sich auf keinen Fall um. Den ansonsten würde das Frühstück zum Mittagessen werden. Für einen Moment kostete sie all diese wunderbaren Gefühle einfach aus. Und eins stand jetzt schon mal fest. Das würde bestimmt ihre längste Dusche werden, die sie jemals genossen hatte.

Aber sie wäre keine gute Freundin wenn sie sich nicht bei ihm für diese Behandlung revanchieren würde. Deshalb drehte sie auch den Kopf vorsichtig zu ihm um. Für einen Moment stockte ihr der Atem als sie in seine Augen schaute, die so voller Liebe waren. Und es kostete sie gerade sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung, um ihm nicht in die Arme zu fallen. „Dreh dich", sagte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme. Und als sich sein Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte, atmete sie einmal tief, sehr tief durch.

Er hatte nicht ein Wort gesagt als er zu ihr unter die Dusche gekommen war. Seine Berührungen waren eher für ihr Wohlbefinden, als erotischer Natur gewesen und trotzdem, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die gesamte Dusche unter Strom stand. Sie griff nach vorne und nahm ihm das Duschgel aus der Hand, um nun ihrerseits seinen Rücken zu waschen und ihm genauso eine kleine Massage zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings fing sie an zu lachen, da sich das ganze als nicht so einfach gestaltete. „Du musst etwas zu mir runter kommen", deutete sie ihm. Er war einfach so groß.

Dimitri ging etwas in die Knie so das sie ohne lange Arme zu bekommen seine Schultern erreichen konnte. Und dann tat sie etwas wozu sie noch nie die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte. Sie griff nach ihrem Shampoo und wusch ihm die Haare. Die, die sie immer so gerne berührte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl das ihm das auch zusagte und er sich vollkommen entspannte. Rose kostete es aus, dass so etwas alltägliches, gleichzeitig so was intimes sein konnte. Schließlich lies sie ihre Arme sinken. „Ich glaube du bist jetzt sauber."

Dimitri drehte sich jetzt zu ihr um, umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und lächelte sie an. „Danke." Auch seine Stimme war leicht rau, Mit einem sanften Kuss verabschiedete er sich von ihr und trat dann aus der Dusche, in das dampfende Badezimmer. Und auch wenn Rose das gerade sehr bedauerte, so wusste sie doch das es eine sehr weise Entscheidung von ihm war.

Rasch wusch sie jetzt noch ihre Haare. Den das war das einzige, was noch nicht sauber war. Und als sie dann das Wasser abdrehte wurde ihr schon ein Handtuch rein gereicht. Und irgendwie musste sie gerade grinsen. Ihr Exfreund hätte sie eher nackt raus gezogen statt ihr ein Handtuch rein zu reichen.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie Dimitri an, als er ihr Grinsen bemerkte. „Was?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. Kurz schüttelte Rose den Kopf. „Ich hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet." Die Sprache jetzt auf Adrian zu bringen, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so gut. Denn irgendwie hatte Dimitri deswegen immer noch Schuldgefühle. Obwohl das aus ihrer Sicht vollkommener Blödsinn war. Am Ende hatte sie doch die Entscheidung getroffen. Ihr tat nur die Art leid wie Adrian von ihrer Entscheidung erfahren hatte. Das hatte er nicht verdient.

Rasch wickelte sie das Handtuch um ihren Oberkörper und ein weiteres türmte sie wie einen Turban auf ihrem Kopf auf. „So manchmal muss man dich auch überraschen", erklärte Dimitri ihr. „Und wann, wenn nicht an diesem Wochenende."

„Heißt das, es kommen noch mehr Überraschungen?", fragte sie ihn jetzt neugierig. Jetzt kam ein sein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging voraus in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Hey, du kannst mich doch hier nicht so stehen lassen... so ahnungslos." Sie liebte diesen Mann. Sie hatte auch schon viele seiner Geheimnisse enträtselt, aber manchmal war er immer noch ein vollkommenes Mysterium. Und das trieb sie in den … „Arrrg", kam es was lauter von ihr. Und dann wusste sie, dass er es auch gehört hatte, denn von neben an erklang sein weiches Lachen. Na toll, allem Anschein nahm er sie mal wieder nicht für voll.

Da Dimitri ja schon im Schlafzimmer war, hatte sie das Badezimmer für sich allein. Und da sie frei hatte, nutzte sie das ganze auch vollkommen aus. Haare, Make-up, Fingernägel, das alles war heute mal wichtig. Zuerst das Haar, das sie sich sorgfältig trocken föhnte, ehe sie es so lange bürstete, bis es in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken fiel. Da sie nicht im Dienst war, brauchte sie es auch nicht hoch zu stecken, damit man ihre Molnijas sah.

Danach schminkte sie sich. Nur ganz leicht. Etwas Mascara, damit ihre Augen mehr betont wurden, etwas Wimperntusche, damit sie länger aussahen und etwas Lipgloss, damit sie seidiger wirkten. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr, dass sie wirklich zufrieden mit ihrem Werk war. Nur hatte das ganz soviel Zeit gebraucht, dass sie sich jetzt nicht mehr um ihre Nägel kümmern konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie nochmal den Schönheitssalon in Erwägung ziehen, in dem Ambrose arbeitete. Aber anderseits, was half das schon, wenn sie immer wieder trainieren musste.

Immer noch in das Handtuch gewickelt, betrat sie jetzt das Schlafzimmer und war schon fast erstaunt, dass Dimitri dort nicht mehr zu finden war. Da aber ein Kleiderbügel an ihrem Schrank hing, wusste sie, dass er sich seine Sachen mitgebracht hatte, um sich hier an zu ziehen.

Und jetzt stand sie vor dem großen Problem, was sie anziehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer werfen und mal sehen was Dimitri an hatte. Entweder seine Typische Wächterkleidung oder vielleicht hatte er was besonderes an. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Aber dann lies sie das besser sein. Stattdessen stand sie seufzend vor ihrem Kleiderschrank bis ihr was rotes ins Auge stach. Vor kurzem war sie mit Lissa einkaufen gewesen und da hatte ihre Freundin ihr ein Kleid gekauft, von dem sie der Überzeugung war, dass es Rose perfekt passen würde.

Sie zog es aus dem Schrank und schaute es dann an. Eigentlich war das aus ihrer Sicht ja nicht ihr Fall. Es war Rot, es war lang und auf der einen Seite war eine große einfache schwarze Blume. Die andere Seite zierte ein langer Schlitz das Kleid der fast bis ganz nach oben ging. Gut, für ein Frühstück schon overdressed, anderseits wann ging sie schon mal mit Dimitri essen? Kurz zuckte sie mit den Schultern, verwarf den Gedanken, dass es nicht das richtige Kleid war und schlüpfte, nachdem sie sich BH und Slip angezogen hatte, hinein.

Ein Blick in den großen Spiegel an der Tür ihres Schrankes sagte ihr auf jeden Fall das Lissa doch recht gehabt hatte. Dieses Kleid betonte ihre schmale Gestalt die an den richtigen Stellen perfekte Rundungen hatte. Jawohl, das würde ihren Freund eindeutig aus seinem Mantel hauen. Nochmal glitten ihre Finger durch die Haare damit sie perfekt fielen, schlüpfte dann noch in Ballerinas und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem kleinem Wohnzimmer.

Das erste was sie sah, war Dimitri, der in dem Moment wo sie aus der Tür getreten war sie anstarrte. Und sie anstarrte. Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf. Und das machte sie mehr als nervös. „Was?", fragte sie verwirrt und blickte an sich herunter. War irgendwas nicht in Ordnung? Hatte sie einen Fleck auf der Nase? Standen ihre Haare doch zu Berge nachdem sie sich soviel Mühe gegeben hatte?

Immerhin kam jetzt Bewegung in ihn, als er sich von dem blauen Sofa erhob und mit zwei Schritten bei ihr war. „Du bist wunderschön", erklärte er anerkennend. Oh, durchfuhr es Rose. Ohh, erkannte sie dann lächelnd. Einen Schritt vor ihr blieb er stehen und seine Augen wanderten ihre Gestalt einmal runter und dann wieder rauf. „So wunderschön", wiederholte er sich, und blickte sie dabei so an, als könnte er es gar nicht glauben was da vor ihm stand.

Aber jetzt nahm sich auch Rose die Zeit, ihren Freund zu betrachten. Und sie konnte an ihm eine kleine Veränderung feststellen. Heute trug Dimitri Schwarze Jeans und dazu ein dunkelrotes Hemd, was, je nachdem wie er sich bewegte aber auch fast schwarz wurde. „Du bist aber auch nicht zu verachten", bekannte sie anerkennend und lies eine Hand über den glatten Stoff seines Hemdes gleiten.

Sanft glitt seine Hand über ihre Wange und vielleicht war er für einen Moment versucht, dass ganze Essen zu vergessen und direkt hier zu bleiben. Aber dann riss er sich zusammen und reichte Rose die Hand. „Ich denke wir sollten gehen." Wobei seine Augen den Satz weiter fort führten. Rose seufzte und nickte dann zustimmend. „Sollten wir", antwortete sie ihm. Da es Frühling war und sogar die Abende schon mild waren, brauchte sie keine Jacken mit zu nehmen. Allerdings war es schon ungewöhnlich Dimitri ohne seinen Mantel zu sehen.

„Also was jetzt?", fragte er sie. „Frühstück oder Abendessen?" Rose zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. Aber eigentlich war ihr eher nach Abendessen. Nur fing in der Moroiwelt jetzt gerade der Tag an. „Abendessen?"

Dimitri lächelte und nickte dann. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen ob wir das hier auch bekommen." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt diese fest in seiner. Mit sicherem Schritt führte er sie durch die Hofwelt. Im Grunde war das schon fast eine kleine Stadt für sich. Hier gab es Wohnungen für die Moroi, die hier arbeiten. Kleine Läden, Cafés und Restaurants.

Sie beide liefen noch eine ganze Weile und Rose war wirklich froh, dass sie bequeme Schuhe angezogen hatte. Denn auf einen langen Marsch hatte sie sich wirklich nicht eingerichtet. Inzwischen war auch die Sonne vollkommen untergegangen und der Hof erwachte zum Leben. Dimitri führte sie allerdings zu einem kleinem Lokal, dass sie noch gar nicht kannte. Und dabei dachte sie doch, dass sie schon alles hier gesehen hatte.

Es war nichts großartiges aber sie fand es wirklich gemütlich hier. Eine Kellnerin verbeugte sich vor ihr und sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass es ein Dhampir war, der vor ihr stand. Dimitri nickte höflich zurück und dann wurden sie zu ihrem Platz geleitet. „Hier richtet man sich nach einem menschlichen Zeitplan", flüsterte er ihr zu. Perfekt. Das hieß dann wirklich Abendessen. Rose konnte es kaum fassen. Sie sah noch ein paar andere Gäste hier sitzen. Wahrscheinlich Wächter die mal frei hatten. Was wirklich selten genug vor kam. Aber dann waren auch sie gerne draußen und genoss einfach mal die Sonne, die sie selten zu sehen bekam.

Dimitri rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber. Rose seufzte innerlich. Er war wirklich der perfekte Gentleman. Und ihr war mal wieder bewusst, dass sich das alles gelohnt hatte, nur um ihn zu bekommen. Er war ihr Hauptgewinn. Ihr Traumprinz. Ihr ganz persönlicher Gott.

Die Kellnerin brachte ihnen die Karte und fragte sie, was sie trinken wollten. Da es ihr freies Wochenende war, suchte Rose sich gemeinsam mit Dimitri einen Wein aus. Sie trank wirklich selten was, zumal sie genau wusste wie das immer endete. In einem heillosen Chaos. Aber mit einem Glas Wein konnte man doch nichts falsch machen, oder?

Ihr Blick huschte über die Karte und sie konnte sich nicht recht entscheiden was sie nehmen sollte. Kurz blickte sie zu Dimitri, der seine Karte schon beiseite gelegt hatte. „Und was nimmst du?", fragte sie ihn neugierig. „Das Steak soll gut sein", entgegnete er ihr. „Ach du hast dich schon erkundigt." Da nickte er nur. Interessant. Sie hatte nicht mal gewusst das es so ein Lokal hier gab und er wusste schon was gut war. „Woher weist du das?" Da lächelte er. „Ich hab jemanden gefragt. Ein anderer Wächter hat mir das hier empfohlen."

Kurz runzelte sie die Stirn. So spontan, wie sie dachte, war das ganze hier anscheinend doch nicht. Aber anderseits konnte es ja wirklich sein das er mal einfach mit jemanden gesprochen hatte und das hier zufällig ins Gespräch kam. Nur glaubte sie bei ihm nicht an Zufälle. Egal, sie vertraute da seiner Empfehlung und bestellte sich ebenfalls ein Steak. Vorsichtig nippen sie an ihrem Weinglas und betrachtete Dimitri, der wie so oft seine undurchdringliche Mine aufgesetzt hatte. Doch da war auch noch was anderes. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich in Worte fassen. Nervosität? Das konnte bei ihm doch nicht sein. Dimitri war doch immer so sicher. Und wusste genau was er wollte. Das hatte er am Ende doch sogar bei ihr gezeigt. Gut, vielleicht hatte sie ihn auch etwas überredet.

Da eine Hand von ihm auf dem Tisch lag griff sie danach und hielt sie fest. „Was ist los Dimka?" Sie benutzte seinen russischen Kosenamen selten. Aber gerade schien es ihr angebracht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ihre Frage wirklich ernst gemeint war.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sie leise.

„Ich kenne dich doch. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch." Ganz sicher war sie sich zwar nicht. Aber sie kannte ihn inzwischen so lange, dass ihr Gefühl da was anderes sagte. Leise seufzte Dimitri diesmal. Und nun wusste sie, dass irgendwas im Busch war. Den das war absolut untypisch für ihn. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken, ehe er ihr seine Hand entzog und sie in die Tasche seiner Hosen gleiten lies.

Als sie wieder hervor kam hatte er ein kleines Schmucketui in der Hand, das er vorsichtig auf den Tisch stellte. Als sie in Sibirien waren und Dimitri noch ein Strigoi, hatte er sie regelrecht mit Schmuck überhäuft. Später, als Dhampir, hatte er sich damit schwer getan. Rose machte das auch nichts aus. Bei ihrer Arbeit konnte sie sowieso keinen Schmuck tragen. Nur vor kurzem, zu ihrem 19. Geburtstag hatte er ihr ein kleines Päckchen gereicht und mehr als verlegen zu Boden geschaut. Als sie es geöffnet hatte, war darin eine kleine Schmuckdose gewesen. Neugierig hatte sie diese geöffnet und darin ein silbernes Medaillon gefunden. Vorsichtig hatte sie dieses in der Hand gedreht. Auf der Rückseite war „Rose" eingraviert und darunter zwei Herzen die ineinander verschlungen waren,

Und als sie es öffnete waren dort keine Bilder, sondern zwei Haarlocken, auf jeder Seite eine. Die eine Dunkel wie Dimitris Haar und die andere blond, wie Lissas Haar. „Damit du immer die Menschen, die du liebst, bei dir hast", hatte er leise erklärt. Und Rose war das Herz aufgegangen. Sie hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geworfen und ihm stürmisch einige Küsse auf die Wange und den Mund gedrückt. „Danke dir, das ist wirklich wundervoll." Dann meldete sich Lissa noch zu Wort und erklärte das auch noch ein kleiner Schutzzauber auf dem Schmuckstück lag. Deshalb war es auch in Silber. Aber wer wollte schon Gold, wenn in Silber soviel Kraft lag? Seit diesem Tag hatte sie das Medaillon auch immer getragen. Und wann immer sie glaubte, dass sie es ohne Dimitri nicht mehr aushalten konnte, dann legte sie ihre Hand um Schmuckstück und fühlte sich ihm nahe.

Aber das hier stellte sie doch vor ein kleines Rätsel, ehe ihr ein Gedanke kam, der vollkommen absurd war. Anderseits auch genau zu dem Mann, ihr gegenüber, passte. Gerade wollte sie Luft holen, um ihm zu erklären das sie zu jung war um schon zu heiraten und das sie doch noch ein ganzes Leben vor sich hatten, als er ihr einfach seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund legte. „Ich weiß schon was du sagen willst." Sein Ton war eindringlich und machte ihr auch klar, dass sie ihn besser ausreden lassen sollte. Auch wenn das nicht gerade zu ihren Stärken gehörte. Wie oft hatte sie erst geredet und dann nachgedacht? Dimitri war da ganz anders. Und wenn sie ihn jetzt anschaute, dann hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sich schon den ganzen Tag Gedanken über das gemacht hatte, was er jetzt sagen wollte.

„Hör zu, ich weiß ja inzwischen was du zu dem „H" Wort meinst." Dabei lächelte er. Den eigentlich war es schon albern, dass sie nicht mal bereit war das Wort aus zu sprechen. „Aber du weist auch, was ich dazu meine." Und deswegen hatte sie nun schon einige Kämpfe ausgefochten, die keiner wirklich gewonnen hatte. Außer, wenn man bedachte, dass sie immer einfach „Nein" gesagt hatte, und er sich am Ende gebeugt hatte.

Vorsichtig nahm er seinen Finger von ihrem Mund um die kleine Schachtel zu öffnen, in dem ein ganz einfacher Ring lag. So wie sie ihn kannte wahrscheinlich wieder aus Silber, so das Lissa auch einen Schutzzauber darüber legen konnte. Erneut öffnete Rose den Mund um was zu sagen, doch Dimitri schaute sie streng an und machte „Tztztz. Ich war noch nicht fertig", erklärte er ihr und schloss dann einen Moment die Augen, als müsste er den Text innerlich suchen. „Was hältst du von einem Kompromiss? Erstmal keine Hochzeit. Aber du bist mir wichtig, dass wichtigste auf dieser Welt. Und ich will, dass diese Welt das auch weiß. Und ich denke eine Verlobung auf unbestimmte Zeit könnte doch ein guter Mittelweg sein. Zumal ich ja auch noch bei deinem Dad um deine Hand anhalten muss. Und auch bei deiner Mutter." Bei diesen Worten verdrehte er leicht die Augen, was Rose zum lächeln brachte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sie jetzt, und nun schaute er wirklich nervös drein. Eben hatte sie ihm noch ins Wort fallen wollen, aber jetzt starrte sie auf den Ring und wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Der Ring war wirklich wunderschön. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen, aber hier ging sie davon aus das es ein Halbkaräter war. Mit einer wirklich schlichten Fassung. Aber etwas protziges hätte ihr auch nicht gestanden. Das hatte auch Dimitri erkannt. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Worte, die er ihr gesagt hatte, durcheinander. Aber eigentlich gab alles, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich Sinn. Und zum ersten Mal verstand sie auch warum ihm das so wichtig war. Es war nicht um Besitzansprüche an zu melden, sondern einfach das Gefühl, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Nicht das sie das sowieso schon tat, aber so hatte das ganze etwas sehr offizielles. Und Dimitri war ein Mann der diese Bestätigung brauchte.

„Wenn ich Ja sage, lässt du dann endlich den Quatsch mit den getrennten Apartments?" Irgendwie war das einfach das erste, das ihr durch den Kopf schoss. Zumal sie das schon lange genervt hatte. „Ja."

„Ja", kam es auch von ihr. Und dieses eine Wort kam von Herzen. Den er hatte Recht. Es war ein Kompromiss mit dem sie leben konnte. Sie wollte ihn ja nicht niemals heiraten. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur noch nicht jetzt heiraten. Sie war 19 und vor ihnen lag doch noch ein ganzes Leben. Da musste man doch sowas nicht überstürzen.

„Aber das mit meinen Eltern lässt du schön. Wenn wir wirklich heiraten sollten, dann bekommen sie eine Einladung und gut ist." Doch Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein das geht nicht. Aber lass uns darüber wann anders sprechen." Rose zog ihre Nase was kraus. Gut, darüber konnten sie wann anders reden. Aber sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass sich ihre Eltern da einmischten.

Doch dann hielt sie ihre Hand in Richtung Dimitri. „Steckst du ihn mir an?" Und mit einem kleinem schmunzeln sah sie, wie ihrem Dimitri tatsächlich etwas die Finger zitterten, als er den Ring aus der Schatulle nahm und ihn an ihren Finger steckte. Vorsichtig schloss er seine Hand um die ihre und zog sie dann an seine Lippen, um sanft einen Kuss auf ihre warme Haut zu hauchen. „Ich liebe dich Roza. Ich liebe deine Stärke, deine Schönheit, und ganz besonders deine Sturheit."

Lachend blickt sie ihm in die Augen. „Ja meine Sturheit ist schon ein kleines Problem. Aber sie hat es immerhin geschafft, dass du bei mir bist." Zweifelnd hob Dimitri eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das war eher dein Leichtsinn. Aber selbst mit dem kann ich wunderbar leben." Rose lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl etwas nach hinten, lies aber seine Hand auf keinen Fall los. „Ich glaube so langsam könnte aber das essen kommen", murmelte sie dann und schaute zu der Kellnerin. Dimitri wand sich mit einem nicken zu ihr und keine Minute später standen zwei saftige Steaks vor ihnen. Dazu gab es Kartoffelecken, Kräuterbutter und ein Dip für die Kartoffeln. Und auch, wenn es ihr gerade wirklich schwer fiel, so lies sie doch seine Hand los damit sie essen konnte.

Sie kostete von dem Fleisch und musste zugeben das es wirklich gut war. Und nach den ersten Bissen führte sie das Gespräch weiter fort. „Und nun sei ehrlich. Lissa war eingeweiht." Das war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung. Den im Grunde konnte es nur so gewesen sein. Was sollte Dimitri da noch leugnen. „Ja war sie. Sie hat sogar den Ring abgeholt. Ohne dich." _Oh warte, das bekam sie wieder._

Rose war ihrer Freundin nicht wirklich böse. Aber sie hätte ja mal einen kleinen Hinweis fallen lassen können, damit sie nicht vollkommen dumm da stand. Aber nein, sie hatte sie hatte sie eiskalt ins offene Messer laufen lassen.

Das restliche Essen verlief in einer entspannten Atmosphäre ab. Sie unterhielten sie über das was sie in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatten, in denen sie getrennt gewesen waren. Rose stöhnte über die Fächer die sie belegen musste, da sie ja die selben wie Lissa nehmen musste. „Stell dir vor, am Ende bekomme ich noch einen Uniabschluss." Eine Vorstellung die schon fast absurd war für sie. Aber wenn sie sich schon durch die Fächer quälte, dann wollte sie wenigstens am Ende auch die Anerkennung dafür bekommen. Obwohl sie ganz gewiss nicht so gut abschneiden würde wie Lissa, die da schon immer talentierter war.

Am Ende des Essens konnte Rose es sich aber nicht verkneifen noch ein Eis als Nachtisch zu bestellen. Auch wenn Dimitri sie dafür auslachte. „Was denn? Ich muss doch bei Kräften bleiben. Und das Mensaessen ist nicht gerade das beste." Natürlich stand sie auch auf solche Sachen. Sie war ein Zuckerjunkie. Aber bei dem Training, was sie hatte, baute sie das auch wunderbar wieder ab. Schließlich war sie aber fertig mit ihrem Essen und selbst für sie galt manchmal, dass sie absolut satt war.

Da Dimitri sie ja eingeladen hatte übernahm er natürlich die Rechnung. Rose trank noch den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas, ehe ihr Freund, ihr Verlobter, ihr die Hand reichte. Sie konnte es eigentlich kaum glauben, dass sich der Abend so entwickelt hatte. Aber im Schein der Kerze auf dem Tisch blitzte der Ring an ihrem Finger auf. Und ein warmes Gefühl der Glückseligkeit durchflutete ihr Herz. So sehr wie sie sich gegen das „H" Wort gewehrt hatte, es war doch ein wunderbares Gefühl zu wissen, dass man wirklich zu einem gehörte.

Da sie beide doch reichlich gegessen hatte, schlug Dimitri vor das sie noch einen kleinen Bummel durch die Stadt machen konnten. Wobei sie sich einfach die Schaufenster anschauten, von den Läden, die es in der Stadt gab. Rose fand schon mal das eine oder andere Kleidungsstück das ihr zusagte und selbst Dimitris Augen leuchteten, als er einen langen, braunen Ledermantel erblickte. Was wiederum Rose zum lachen brachte. „Manchmal frage ich mich was du zuerst retten würdest. Deinen Mantel oder mich." Dimitri blickt ihr bei seiner Antwort tief in die Augen. Und auch wenn seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen waren, so antwortete er doch vollkommen ernst:"Natürlich dich."

Vor einem Juwelier schafften sie es sogar, jetzt vollkommen entspannt, sich die Trauringe an zu sehen, die da im Schaufenster lagen. Und auch wenn das jetzt in weiter ferne lag so suchten sie sich doch beide das gleiche Set aus. Vollkommen schlicht und aus Silber. Nicht nur, dass sie Silber lieber mochte. Da war ja auch immer die Möglichkeit das Lissa einen Zauber darauf legte. Allein bei dem Gedanken umschloss sie schon fast automatisch das Medaillon, das um ihrem Hals lag mit einer Hand. Diese kleine Geste brachte Dimitri dazu, sie glücklich an zu lächeln. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille und er zog sie näher an sich heran. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen", flüsterte er ihr zu ehe sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Palast lenkten.

 **So erstes Kapitel drinn und nun beginnt das zittern. Gefällt es oder eher nicht? PG 16, weil später doch das eine oder andere kommt, wo es vielleicht angebracht ist. Wenn ihr überhaupt soweit lesen wollt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Als Rose am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie voller Glückseligkeit. Ein Blick durch die Vorhänge sagte ihr, dass es tatsächlich Tag war. Das hieß allerdings für die Moroi, dass es Nacht war. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann, der neben ihr lag und noch tief und fest am schlafen war, was ganz gewiss selten vorkam. Normalerweise hatte er selbst im Schlaf, immer noch ein wachsames Ohr. Aber heute war das einfach nicht nötig. Langsam glitten ihre Augen über seinen Oberkörper runter bis zu der Stelle wo eine dünne Decke den Rest seines perfekten Körpers versteckte.

Sex mit Dimitri war immer eine aufregende Sache. Wobei sie dabei nicht mal an den Sex selber dachte. Nein, sie wusste nie, was sie bei ihm erwartete. Manchmal fielen sie regelrecht übereinander her, so dass es es ihrem Kampftraining nicht unähnlich war. Das Bett, das so nah stand, war dann meilenweit entfernt. Die Kleidung konnte gar nicht schnell genug von ihren Körpern kommen und flog achtlos auf den Boden. Und kleine Blessuren waren in diesem Fall nicht ausgeschlossen. Aber diese kleinen Makel trug sie immer gerne auf ihrer Haut. So oder so ähnlich hatte auf jeden Fall der erste Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht mit Dimitri ausgesehen.

Und dann war da noch der andere. Der, der ihren Körper als ein Wunder ansah. Der nicht glauben konnte das ausgerechnet er ihn berühren durfte. Der sich Zeit lies jeden Millimeter ihrer Haut zu streicheln und zu küssen. Der sie manchmal minutenlang anstarrte, in dieser vollkommenen Ungläubigkeit. Der ihre Haare streichelte und ihr sanfte Küsse auf ihre Lippen hauchte. Und der sie liebte, mit einer unglaublichen Geduld. Das war auf jeden Fall der zweite Teil ihrer Nacht gewesen.

Da sie ihren Geliebten nicht aufwecken wollte, schlüpfte sie ganz vorsichtig unter seinem Arm heraus. Als sie neben dem Bett stand, konnte sie sehen wie sein Arm über das Bett glitt, auf der suche nach ihrem Körper. _Verdammt_. Rasch schob sie ihr Kissen dahin, was zwar nur ein schwacher Trost war, aber ihn vielleicht noch etwas schlafen lies. Und allem Anschein nach ging diese Taktik auf. Den er wurde wieder ruhiger und sein Atem ging gleichmäßig.

Rose schlüpfte aus dem Schlafzimmer und blickte sich ratlos um. Sie brauchte was zum anziehen. Und sie war sich sicher, wenn sie jetzt etwas aus ihrem Schrank raus holen würde, würde er ganz gewiss aufwachen. Das konnte sie auf keinen Fall zu lassen. Allerdings huschte dann ein kleines Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. Auf dem Boden lagen immer noch die Sachen von gestern Abend. Rasch bückte sie sich nach seinem Hemd, das ihr zwar viel zu groß war, aber für den Moment reichen musste.

Sie krempelte die Ärmel hoch und klaubte die anderen Kleidungsstücke vom Boden auf um sie auf einen Sessel zu legen. Auf dem Sideboard war die kleine Porzellanfigur umgefallen, ohne größeren Schaden dabei zu nehmen, was eigentlich schon ein Wunder war. Was noch erstaunlicher war, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr umgeworfen hatten.

Barfuß begab sie sich in die Küche, um dort ein kleines Frühstück zu zaubern. Was für sie schon eine Herausforderung war. Strigoi... kein Problem. Kochen... ein riesiges Problem. Zuerst schaltete sie das Radio an, aus dem Musik aus den 80er erklang, ehe sie etwas Speck und Eier in eine Pfanne warf. Und das wichtigste war natürlich der Kaffee. Sie selber hatte dieser Leidenschaft nie gefrönt. Aber sie kannte viele Wächter, Dimitri eingeschlossen, die danach gierten. Und wenn sie sich schon mal dazu entschlossen hatte, ihm ein Frühstück zu machen, dann sollte es auch perfekt sein. Zwischendurch drehte sie den Speck in der Pfanne um, damit er gleichmäßig kross wurde, warf vier Toastscheiben in den Toaster und drehte die Eier runter, damit sie nicht anbrannten. Sie hatte sogar noch ein paar Orangen da, die sie in frischen Saft verwandelte.

Dabei war sie so in ihrem Element, dass sie nicht mal merkte, wie sie beobachtet wurde. Erst als sie den Blick hob und zur Tür schaute, erblickte sie Dimitri, der sich mit einem breiten Grinsen gegen den Türrahmen lehnte.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn. Obwohl sie sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

„Rose Hathaway in der Küche. Ich glaube diesen Anblick werde ich noch lange nicht verkraften." Rose hob die Hand, in der noch der Pfannenwender war, und deutete auf ihn. „Diesen Anblick wirst du auch so schnell nicht mehr bekommen. Und wehe wenn du auch nur einem davon erzählst."

Dimitri kam auf sie zu und schob im vorbeigehen die Pfanne mit dem Speck von der Platte, drehte den Herd ab und legte dann seine Arme um sie. „Aber noch aufregender finde ich dich in meinem Hemd." Den er hatte nur seine Jeans vom gestrigen Abend an. Und da seine Sachen ja noch im Apartment gegenüber waren, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr anziehen. „Willst du es wieder haben?", frage sie ihn keck. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, es steht dir viel besser als mir. Du siehst darin … sexy aus." Fast machten seine Worte sie etwas verlegen. Auch etwas was nur selten vor kam.

„Hilf mir lieber den Tisch zu decken, damit wir frühstücken können", lenkte sie ihn deshalb ab. Aber Dimitri machte keine Anstalten sie los zu lassen. Stattdessen zog er sie noch etwas näher heran. „Ich liebe dich, Roza", kam es von ihm, ehe er sie küsste. Seine Hände glitten über den Stoff seines Hemdes bis runter zu ihrem Po, nur um dann das Hemd nach oben zu schieben, damit er ungehindert über die Warme Haut ihres Rücken streichen konnte. Und für einen Moment blieb die Welt stehen.

Doch dann riss er sich los, um Selbstbeherrschung ringend und schaute auf den Herd. „Ich glaube wir sollten wirklich frühstücken."

Gemeinsam deckten sie den Tisch und stellten alles darauf. Rose brachte ihm zu guter Letzt auch seinen heißgeliebten Kaffee während sie sich selber an Tee hielt. Gemeinsam genossen sie das Frühstück. Wobei sie sich immer wieder mit den Händen berührten oder einfach nur glücklich anschauten. Auch wenn sie jetzt schon fast ein Jahr zusammen waren, so hatte sie doch das Gefühl das dies hier ein vollkommen neuer Abschnitt in ihrer Beziehung war. Und sie genoss es.

„Wann holst du deine Sachen?", fragte sie ihn neugierig. Immerhin hatte er ihr ja versprochen das sie ab jetzt ein Apartment teilen würden. Lachend schaute er sie an.

„Geduld ist auch nicht eine deiner Stärken."

„Ach das weist du doch schon lange. Also wann holst du deine Sachen?", konterte sie. Dimitri trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und tat so als müsste er darüber wirklich nachdenken. „Dimitri", drängte Rose.

„Wir frühstücken in Ruhe fertig und dann gehe ich rüber. Zum Einen brauche ich noch etwas zum anziehen und dann kann ich auch direkt meine Sachen packen. Es ist ja nicht viel." Nein das war es wirklich nicht. Das wusste Rose. Seine Sachen, die in der Acadamy waren, hatten sie zurück an seine Familie geschickt. Und nachdem er hier am Hof war, hatte er nicht großartig Zeit gehabt um Besitztümer an zu häufen. Viel hatte Rose zwar auch nicht, aber sie hatte es doch geschafft eine gewisse Behaglichkeit in ihren Zimmern zu schaffen. Und das würde sie jetzt nur zu gerne mit ihm teilen.

Auch wenn sie heute kein Zeitplan drängte, so beeilten sie sich am Ende damit, mit ihrem Frühstück fertig zu werden. Irgendwie hatten sie doch beide den Drang diesen neuen Teil ihres Lebens endlich zu beginnen. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab und füllten die Spülmaschine, ehe Dimitri einen vorsichtigen Blick aus Roses Tür warf und dann rasch in seine Wohnung huschte. Nicht das sowieso alle Bescheid wussten, dass sie beide ein Verhältnis hatten. Aber da Dimitri immer noch kein Shirt oder etwas ähnliches hatte, mussten ihn ja nicht alle mit nacktem Oberkörper aus ihrem Zimmer kommen sehen.

Während Dimitri dabei war seine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen, sorgte Rose dafür, dass er sich auch wirklich wohl fühlte. Sie räumte ihm Platz im Schrank frei, in ihren Schubladen und auch im Badezimmer. Und sie konnte es selber kaum glauben, wie gut es sich anfühlte für einen Menschen den man liebte, Platz in seinem eigenen Leben zu schaffen.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand da schon die erste Kiste, in die sie einen Blick rein warf. Darin waren einige seiner Westernromane, sein Pflock und Sachen aus dem Badezimmer. Und als sie sich umdrehte konnte sie seinen Mantel an ihrer Garderobe sehen. Rose konnte in dem Moment einfach nicht anders, nahm das Leder in ihre Hände und roch dieser Duft gehörte so zu Dimitri wie Lissa zu Christian. „Ich wusste es schon immer. Du stehst nur auf diesen Mantel", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr. Lachend drehte sie sich um. „Nicht nur. Aber du ohne einen, ist für mich kaum vorstellbar. In den wichtigsten Momenten unseres Lebens hattest du immer einen von dieser Art an." Dimitri zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Sie sind bequem, sie halten einen immer trocken und ich fand sie gaben mir etwas verwegenes." „Du bist ja eitel", stellte Rose lachend fest.

„Nur wenn es um meinen Mantel geht", erklärte Dimitri vollkommen ernst. „Und vielleicht um meine Haare, wobei du es ja immer wieder schaffst, sie total durcheinander zu bringen."

„Ich mag es wenn sie durcheinander sind." Und ihr tat es ganz gewiss nicht leid, dass sie die Ursache dafür war. Aber bevor diese Diskussion in andere Richtungen abdriftete, griff sie nach den Sachen für das Badezimmer um ihnen dort schon mal einen Platz zu suchen.

Danach half sie Dimitri seine Sachen im Schlafzimmer unter zu bringen. Seine Unterwäsche neben der ihren, sein Socken bei ihren. Ihre Shirts die jetzt neben seinen lagen und seine Hosen die sich zu den ihren gesellten. Und ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass es so richtig war. Dass es sich perfekt anfühlte. Ganz unten in dem Karton, der seine Kleidung enthielt, fand sie dann noch ein Bild. Eins das sie beide zeigte. Wenn sie sich recht entsinnte, dann hatte Lissa es gemacht. Rose und Dimitri die beide die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Irgendwo im Garten des Palastes und sie beide sahen absolut glücklich aus. Trotzdem hatte sie nicht gewusst das er es hatte. „Wo soll das hin?", fragte sie ihn deshalb. Dimitri deutete auf den Nachttisch. „Da steht es immer", erklärte er ihr. „Und noch eins an der Uni", sagte er dann leise. „Lissa hat es mir mal gezeigt und ich habe sie gefragt ob sie es für mich ausdrucken kann."

Dimitri der Romantiker. Rose vergaß das manchmal. Wenn er der Wächter für Christian war, dann war er immer so hart. Aber da gab es ja noch die andere Seite die er fast nur ihr zeigte. Manchmal konnten Lissa und Christian noch einen Blick darauf erhaschen. So wie die letzten Tage, wo er ja allem Anschein mit ihrer Hilfe alles geplant hatte.

Gemeinsam packten sie auch noch die letzte Kiste aus. Verteilte ein paar persönliche Dinge im Wohnzimmer, wozu auch seine Romane gehörten. Eins der wenigen Dinge die Dimitri aus seiner Heimat hatte, war eine Babuschka. Eine Holzpuppe, die sich teilen lies und deren Innenleben aus immer kleineren Versionen ihrer selbst bestand. Auch die stellte sie so hin, dass man sie immer sehen konnte. „Und die nächsten Dinge suchen wir zusammen aus", erklärte sie dann entschlossen. Ja sie würden es gemeinsam schaffen hieraus ein gemütliches Zuhause zu machen.

Jetzt hielt Dimitri nur noch den Schlüssel in der Hand der zu seinem Apartment gehörte. „Ich denke ich bringe ihn eben noch weg." Immerhin brauchte er ihn jetzt ja nicht mehr. Und Räume für Gäste waren immer irgendwie knapp am Hofe. Rose nickte und lies sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. Er würde ja gleich wieder kommen. Und solange wollte sie mal wissen was genau er eigentlich an diesen Westerngeschichten fand. Aber sie stellte sehr schnell fest, das diese Hefte nichts für sie waren. Und das war auch eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie immer noch nicht wirklich bei ihm verstand. Männer die immer ein Pferd vor dem Saloon stehen hatten. Barfrauen die immer leicht bekleidet auf den Helden warteten. Das war eindeutig nicht ihre Welt.

Aber zum Glück musste sie sich ja nicht lange damit befassen und Dimitri kam zurück mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Alles erledigt."

„Sehr gut", meinte Rose. „Dann können wir ja jetzt mit unserem freien Wochenende weiter machen. Also die abendliche Termingestaltung hat mir ja schon mal sehr gut gefallen."

Dimitri setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und blickte in ihre brauen Augen. „Und was genau hat dir gefallen?", fragte er sie mit einem wissenden lächeln.

„Oh da gab es so einiges. Ich glaube, dass könnte ich gar nicht alles aufzählen. Aber ich kann es dir zeigen." Wobei sie die letzten Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte und dann ihre Lippen sanft an seiner Wange entlang strichen. Sie hatte immer noch sein Hemd an. Nur hatte sie sich inzwischen einen ihrer schwarzen Spitzenslips angezogen. Sie zog eine kleine Spur von Küssen bis zu seinem Mund. Dimitri selber hatte schon zwei Knöpfe an seinem Hemd geöffnet und seine Finger auf ihre weiche Haut gelegt. Und eigentlich hätte es damit ein perfekter Nachmittag werden können, wenn...

„ROSE! Mach sofort die Tür auf. WAS hast du angestellt?" Rose und Dimitri stoben auseinander. Die Stimme hatten sie beide sehr wohl erkannt. Es war Lissa. Und sie war sauer. Nein nicht mal sauer, sie tobte. Unschuldig zuckte Rose mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nichts angestellt. Ehrlich." Aber da es sich schon fast so anhörte, als ob Lissa gleich die Tür einschlagen würde, bewegte sich Rose zu der selbigen und öffnete sie vorsichtig einen Spalt.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ungläubig. Immer noch hatte sie keine Ahnung warum Lissa so böse auf sie war. „DIMITRI", kam es anklagend von Lissa und hielt Rose sogar eine Faust unter die Nase. Natürlich hätte sie niemals eine Chance gegen ihre beste Freundin gehabt. Anderseits, Lissa war die Königin. Es kam nie gut, wenn sie die Königin schlug. „Was ist mit Dimitri?", fragte Rose sie nun. „Sag es doch direkt, du bist schuld, dass er uns verlassen will", bluffte Lissa sie nun an.

„Bitte was?" Nun wusste Rose wirklich nicht mehr worum es ging. Lissas Faust krachte erstaunlich kräftig gegen die Tür. Was selbst Rose so erstaunte das sie diese los lies..

Während Rose vorbei an Lissa in Christians Gesicht schaute, als bekäme sie von ihm eine Antwort auf das was hier gerade passierte, schaute Lissa an Rose vorbei auf Dimitri, der vollkommen ruhig auf dem Sofa saß. Für Roses Geschmack etwas zu ruhig. Aber wahrscheinlich versuchte er gerade sich auf die ganze Sache einen Reim zu machen. Rose trat einen Schritt beiseite damit Lissa und Christian eintreten konnten, ehe sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht gerade Salonfähig gekleidet war. Was ihr insbesondere Christians Grinsen klar machte. „Kein Wort, klar", drohte sie ihm jetzt. Allerdings war das auf eine humorvolle Art gemeint. Aber sie kannte ihn und wusste das er ansonsten einen dummen Spruch machte. Abwehrend im Spaß hob Christian die Hände. „Du kennst mich doch."

„Genau deshalb."

Lissa war immer noch vollkommen sprachlos, während Rose ins Schlafzimmer sprintete und zu mindestens in eine Jeans schlüpfte. Bei ihrer Rückkehr konnte sie sehen wie ihr lieber Freund inzwischen grinste. Er hatte sich allem Anschein nach schon seinen Reim gemacht.

„Also gut", fing Rose an. „Was habe ich mit Dimitri angestellt?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

„Ich dachte...", verwirrt schaute Lissa zu Dimitri rüber. „Ich dachte er will fortgehen. Ich dachte nach dem gestrigen Abend würde er uns verlassen."

Rose pustete ein paar aufdringliche Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Und warum sollte er das machen?", fragte sie Lissa. „Na ja ich dachte du hättest gestern Abend mal wieder auf stur gestellt und daraufhin...Er hat doch heute seine Schlüssel abgegeben." Hilflos blickte sie Dimitri an, als hoffte sie, dass er ihr helfen würde. Und jetzt fingen beide Männer an zu lachen. Rose schüttelte nur noch den Kopf und schaute anklagend zu Lissa. „Das du mit meinem Freund unter einer Decke steckst soll ich hinnehmen. Aber du machst mich fertig, nur weil er seine Schlüssel abgeben hat? Lissa." Das letzte Wort kam verzweifelt. „Du solltest uns doch nun wirklich besser kennen."

„Na ja ich dachte, weil du dich immer so gegen das Heiraten gewehrt hast. Und ich fand seine Idee wirklich gut."

Rose wusste gerade nicht ob sie ihre Freundin schelten sollte oder über sie lachen sollte. Stattdessen hielt sie ihre Hand mit dem Ring unter ihre Nase. „Da", sagte sie. „Ich habe ihn nicht zerfleischt. Wir haben nur... Kompromisse geschlossen. Ich sage ja zur Verlobung. Und er zieht dafür endlich bei mir ein."

Lissa lies sich auf das Sofa neben Dimitri fallen und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich bin ja so dumm", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Und … Aua...", wobei sie etwas die Finger der Hand bewegte, mit der sie gegen die Tür geschlagen hatte. Tröstend legte Dimitri einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Und ich bin stolz, dass du dich sogar mit Rose anlegen wolltest, nur um mich zu verteidigen. Aber das nächste mal besser Boxhandschuhe. Die dämpfen den Schlag etwas."

Verstohlen lächelte Lissa. „Ich werde es mir für das nächste mal merken." Rose schaute allerdings etwas nervös von Lissa zu der Tür. Wo zum Teufel waren eigentlich ihre Wächter? Die hätten sie doch von dem schlimmsten abhalten sollen. Aber sie hatte keine gesehen, als Lissa gemeinsam mit Christian im Flur gestanden hatte. Und auf einmal klopfte es, diesmal zaghaft, an der Tür. Also wenn jedes freie Wochenende so aussah, dann sollten sie das Nächste besser planen. Rose riss die Tür auf und vor ihr standen zwei ziemlich zerknirschte Wächter. „Ist die Königin vielleicht bei ihnen, Wächterin Hathaway?" Rose konnte das gerade nicht glauben. Die beiden hatten sich von Lissa abhängen lassen. Sie kamen zuerst. Das war die Grundregel. Und die zwei hatten sie entwischen lassen.

„Wir reden am Montag", sagte sie streng. „Und jetzt können sie gehen. Wächter Belikov und ich sorgen schon dafür, dass sie nachher sicher in ihre Gemächer kommt. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie dann mehr Aufmerksamkeit walten lassen." Ja das war jetzt doppelt hart. Nein eigentlich dreifach. Sie mussten bis Montag warten, ehe sie sich ihre Standpauke oder sogar Strafe abholen konnten. Und nicht nur das sie von ihrem Fehlverhalten wusste, nein auch Dimitri, der inzwischen wieder den Gott ähnlichen Status bei den anderen Wächtern inne hatte.

Rose knallte die Tür zu, um damit nochmal ihren Worten Nachdruck zu geben. „Und du", sie wand sich jetzt an Lissa. „Solltest nicht allein durch die Gänge laufen. Und du...", jetzt wanderte ihr Blick zu Christian:" Lässt sie auch noch los rennen. Ohne Wächter." Und das alles nur weil Dimitri ein paar Schlüssel abgegeben hatte. Es war wirklich nicht zu fassen.

Sie lies sich neben Dimitri auf das Sofa fallen. „Das nächste mal Hawaii." Wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit um ungestört zu sein. Wie gut das Dimitri zwei Arme hatte. So konnte der den anderen um seine Verlobte legen und sie an sich drücken. „Versprochen", sagte er leise zu ihr. Ob das wohl sein Ernst war, fragte Rose sich im stillen. Sie wollte ja schon immer dahin.

Auch wenn Dimitri und sie fast jede Woche mit einem der beiden zusammen waren, so hatten sie doch selten die Gelegenheit wirklich miteinander zu reden. So nutzten sie den unerwarteten Moment und saßen einfach zusammen. Für Rose war das ja früher normal gewesen mit Lissa und später auch mit Christian rum zu hängen. Auch wenn sie und Christian am Anfang ein wirklich gespanntes Verhältnis hatten. Aber das hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Besonders da Christian, ähnlich wie sie, immer bereit war Risiken ein zu gehen. Oder stiftete sie ihn einfach nur dazu an?

Lissa bemerkte dann als erstes das es schon verdammt spät war. Und das sie noch was für die Uni machen wollte. „Streber", konterte Rose lachend. „Täte dir aber auch ganz gut", setzte Lissa dagegen. Da zuckte Rose nur mit den Schultern. „Wozu? Ich hab doch schon den besten Job der Welt."

„Stimmt", sagte ihre Freundin. „Und ich weiß auch das du ihn hervorragend machst." Noch einmal umarmten sie sich, ehe Dimitri die beiden sicher zu ihren Räumen begleitete. Wahrscheinlich würde es niemand wagen ihn an zu greifen. Sollte doch mal jemand so dumm sein, dann würde er es bitter bereuen.

Eine ganze Weile später klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Etwas verwundert öffnete Rose diese und erblickte aber nur Dimitri, dessen Hände mit einem Tablett beladen war. „Ich dachte ich sorge mal für unser Abendessen." Geschickt balancierte er das an ihr vorbei und direkt auf den Kleinen Küchentisch. Wie ein Kellner hob er die Deckel hoch und präsentierte Spagetti und zum Nachtisch Brownies. „Du bist wirklich ein Gott", musste Rose mal wieder zugeben. Sie hatte wirklich den besten Freund/Verlobten der Welt. Den ihr Magen hatte sich kurz vorher zu Wort gemeldet. Und das er Brownies besorgt hatte machte das ganze nur noch besser.

Rasch holte sie Besteck hervor und fing an zu essen. Ja ihre Prioritätenliste war erschreckend kurz. Ihr Freund, ihre Freundin und Essen. „Sag mal", fing sie an, nachdem sie die ersten Bissen hinunter geschlungen hatte. „War das vorhin dein Ernst mit Hawaii?" Fragen musste man ja mal. Obwohl sie noch nie erlebt hatte, dass Dimitri etwas versprochen hatte, was er nicht gehalten hatte.

Dimitri zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich war auch noch nie da. Und vielleicht sollten wir ja mal die Liste abarbeiten, wo wir alles hin wollen." Mit einem lächeln erinnerte sich auch Rose an den einen Nachmittag, wo sie zusammen in der Bibliothek gesessen hatten und das Buch mit den verschiedenen Orten durchgeblättert hatten.

„Ok, auf jeden Fall besser als der Maispalast." Das war der erste Ort den sie aufgeschlagen hatte. Und der stand auf ihrer persönlichen Liste gewiss nicht ganz oben.

Rose schaffte es in Rekordzeit ihren Teller zu leeren und wartete nun höflich darauf das Dimitri auch endlich fertig wurde, damit sie über die Brownies herfallen konnte.

Da waren sie beiden wirklich unterschiedlich. Während sie ihr Essen hineinschob, lies sich Dimitri Zeit, wenn er konnte. Was ihre Geduld immer auf eine harte Probe stellte. Und schon mehr als einmal hatte er sie damit aufgezogen. Sie hielt Essen immer für wichtig. Aber nicht so wichtig, als das man Zeit dafür verschwenden sollte.

Endlich war auch er fertig und schob seinen Teller ein Stück von sich weg. „Hol dein Buch." Während er das sagte stand er auf und nahm den Teller mit den Brownies mit sich. Roses Augen wurden für einen Moment groß, ehe sie seiner Anordnung nach kam. Das Buch, das war ihr Terminkalender. Dimitri hatte seinen schon in der Hand und in der anderen seinen Brownie den er genüsslich kaut und es sich mit allem auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ok, hier sind wir." Rose lies sich neben ihn fallen und schnappte sich dabei ihren Nachtisch. „Was willst du wissen?" Sie versuchten zwar immer ihre Termine gegenseitig aktuell zu halten, aber wie das Leben so war, kamen dann doch immer unerwartet Veränderungen. Dimitri blätterte in seinem Kalender bis er an die Stelle kam die ihn interessierte. „Sommer, Semesterferien", kam es kurz und knapp. Rose schlug die Seite auf und zeigte sie ihm.

Kurz blätterte ein paar Seiten weiter. „Und ab hier hat Christian Ferien. Und ich weiß das er und Lissa selber auch ein paar Wochen weg wollen. Soviel ich weiß zu ihrem Familiensitz. Das können auch mal andere Wächter übernehmen." Da Lissa die Königin war, hatten da keine Personalprobleme.

„Ich wollte in der Zeit gerne nach Sibirien. Und danach steht Hawaii nichts im Weg." Rose hatte ihm in der ganzen Zeit aufmerksam zugehört. „Zu deiner Familie?", fragte sie ihn und seufzte leise. Sie mochte seine Leute, keine Frage. Aber wenn sie hörten das sie sich verlobt hatten, und sie konnte wetten, dass es darum ging, dann würden Fragen wegen der Hochzeit aufkommen. Eine Hochzeit die es vorerst nicht gab. Und das ganz besonders seiner Großmutter klar zu machen, wurde nicht einfach.

Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die alte Dame erst dann zufrieden war, wenn sie das hinter sich hatten. Aber dazu fühlte sie sich so gar nicht bereit. Dimitri schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, den er legte einen Arm um sie, drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Sie haben ein Recht es zu erfahren. Und ich würde es ihnen gerne persönlich sagen. Ich verspreche dir, das sie keinen Druck machen werden."

Zweifelnd schaute Rose zu ihm hoch. „Bei dem Rest deiner Familie glaube ich dir das ja, aber Yeva?" Lachend schaute er ihr in die Augen. „Strigoi sind für dich kein Problem, aber bei meiner Großmutter gibst du jedes mal klein bei."

Rose blickte zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst ja nicht dabei als sie mich „getestet" hat. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob sie mich mag oder nicht."

Dimitri legte sanft eine Hand unter ihr Kinn, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Sie mag dich. Sonst würde sie sich nicht mit dir abgeben. Das ist einfach ihre Art, dir ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen."

„Oh toll. Gut zu wissen." Sie konnte sich diesen Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen. Zumal aus ihrer Sicht ihre Eltern auch nicht besser waren. Abe und Janine warteten ja schon länger auf eine Gelegenheit Dimitri in die Finger zu bekommen. Aber bisher war sie diesem Familientreffen immer geschickt ausgewichen.

Damit das Thema aber jetzt nicht tiefer ging, holte sie ihren Stift hervor um die Termine ein zu tragen. „Dann sollte ich das ganze noch mit Lissa absprechen", meinte sie nachdenklich. Aber sie wusste, dass ihre Freundin sie da immer unterstützte.

Rose leckte sich noch die letzten Krümmel von ihren Fingern und grinste dann. „Dann sollte ich wohl mal sehen das ich angemessene Badekleidung für Hawaii bekomme." Shoppen war immer eine gute Sache die sie aufheiterte. Ihren Terminkalender räumte sie wieder sorgfältig in ihre Tasche die sie immer mit hatte und holte stattdessen ihren Laptop hervor.

„So dann wollen wir mal sehen was wir so am Strand von Hawaii tragen können", grinste sie und hatte schnell eine Seite gefunden auf der es Bikinis satt und genug gab. Was ihr allerdings entging, war der erst noch amüsierte Blick von Dimitri, der dann etwas nachdenklicher wurde.

Rasch wurde sie fündig und hatte einen Bikini im Blick der wirklich knapp war. Aber ganz genau ihr Ding. „Was hältst du von dem?", fragte sie ihren Freund als sie ihm ihr Traumstück zeigte.

„Nein."

„Nein?", fragte sie ihn erstaunt. Na gut, dann halt das nächste Stück. „Und was ist mit dem?", wobei sie ihm ein Ensemble zeigte das nicht unbedingt mehr Stoff hatte, aber immerhin andere Farben.

„Nein."

Okay, das war jetzt schon unheimlich. Normalerweise machte er sich schon mal lustig über ihre verrückten Ideen. Aber das er wirklich was ablehnte war eher anormal. „Was gefällt dir an den Sachen nicht?", fragte sie ihn jetzt. Aber statt einer Antwort, nahm er ihr einfach den Laptop aus der Hand und suchte tatsächlich für sie einen Badeanzug aus, der zwar nicht schlecht aussah und auch ganz gewiss ihre Kurven zur Geltung brachte, aber es war ein Einteiler und ziemlich unspektakulär.

„Das hier würde dir gut stehen", kam es trocken von ihm und er reichte ihr den Laptop wieder rüber. Rose starrte fassungslos auf den Bildschirm. „Aber..." Und dann blitzte eine Erkenntnis in ihr auf und brachte sie zum Lachen. „Du willst nicht, dass andere mich so sehen. Du bist eifersüchtig."

Leicht zuckten die Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Vielleicht? Ganz gewiss sogar." Rose stellte den Laptop auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß. „Da tun sich ja ganz neue Möglichkeiten auf."

„Hmm?" Doch dann schüttle er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nur der Meinung das dies alles hier", wobei seine Finger über das Hemd strichen, „für mich bestimmt ist." Ein kleiner sehnsuchtsvoller Blick ruhte auf ihrem Oberkörper. „Und hast du nicht gesagt, dass du für mich bestimmt seist?"

„Wow mein Lieber. Das war in einem ganz anderen Zusammenhang. Das schloss nicht Urlaub am Strand im Badeanzug ein. Da ist Sonne und ich könnte perfekt braun werden. Ich laufe da ja nicht nackt rum."

„Aber so gut wie", murmelte Dimitri..Lachend schüttelte Rose immer noch den Kopf. „Du bist so ein kluger, wundervoller, starker Mann. Aber manchmal erstaunst du mich einfach."

„Genauso wie du mich", flüsterte er jetzt mit einer Stimme, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. Seine Arme legten sich um sie herum. Eine Hand um ihr Gesäß die andere auf ihrem Rücken stand er einfach auf und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich gegen 16 Uhr mit Lissa und Christian. Das war schon fast in Ritual, wenn sie wieder zurück auf die Colleges fuhren. Sie aßen gemeinsam zu Abend und fuhren dann in verschiedene Richtungen. Glücklich war keiner damit. Aber besonders Christian hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden im letzten Jahr, weil er einfach Abstand brauchte vom Königshof.

Rose und Dimitri hatten den Tag ganz frivol einfach im Bett verbracht. Was nicht mal unbedingt Sex beinhaltete. Sie hatten einfach zusammen gelegen, Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet, sich was vorgelesen oder einfach aneinander gekuschelt . Erst gegen Drei waren sie dann aufgestanden, hatten geduscht und ihre Sachen für die nächsten Wochen gepackt. Und für sie war klar, dass dies einer dieser perfekten Tage war, die es so selten gab. Und dabei ging es nur um das eine. Die Nähe des anderen genießen.

Aber jetzt war die Realität wieder da. Pläne wurden gemacht. Ihre Arbeit stand an erster Stelle. Lissa wollte in 14 Tagen wieder am Hof sein. Und das sogar schon am Donnerstag Abend, da immer noch die Sache mit dem Alterserlass in der Schwebe war und an diesem Wochenende eine Ratsversammlung deswegen stattfand. Auch wenn Lissa die Königin war, so waren da immer noch die Ratsmitglieder. Und da gab es immer noch einige, die diesen Erlass durchsetzten wollten. Bisher konnte sie allerdings das abwenden. Und dieses Wochenende war wichtig, weil dann endgültig die Entscheidung getroffen werden sollte. Christian wusste noch nicht genau wann sie wieder zurück fahren würden. Aber er tat immer alles, um sie zu unterstützen.

Rose warf bei diesen Diskussionen Dimitri einen Blick zu. Sie beide waren von der Idee wenig begeistert, dass die Dhampire schon mit 16 Jahren den Moroi dienen sollten. Und sie hatten schon ein paar mal überlegt, wie sie sich als Dhampire da einschalten konnten. Immerhin standen sie mit dieser Abneigung nicht allein da. Sie opferten schon ihr ganzes Leben den Moroi, da sollten sie zu mindestens ihre Kindheit und Jugend genießen dürfen.

So endete das Essen in einer heißen Diskussion, wie man das ganze verhindern konnte, an der sich selbst Dimitri lebhaft beteiligte, der sonst eher ruhig war. Er stellte sonst seine Pflicht gegenüber den Moroi über alles. Aber Kinder zur Schlachtbank führen, das war ihm zuwider.

Ganz am Ende musste Rose aber doch noch lachen. „Habe ich nicht gestern zwei Wächter zu einer Bestrafung verdonnert?", fragte sie. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass wir ja Montag gar nicht da sind."

Doch Dimitri zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann zittern sie halt morgen noch etwas, ehe ihnen die Erkenntnis kommt, dass sie doch noch mal heil aus der Nummer raus gekommen sind. Und ich wette mit dir, dass ihnen dieser Fehler nie wieder unterlaufen wird."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach dem Essen zu ihren Wagen und packten ihre Taschen in den Kofferraum.

Auch wenn einige Blicke auf ihnen ruhten, so liesen sich Dimitri und Rose nicht davon abbringen sich richtig zu verabschieden. „Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte Dimitri ihr zu. Das sagte er ihr immer. Den ihre erste Aufgabe war immer noch Lissa zu schützen. Und das war nicht ungefährlich. Rose nickte und ihre Antwort war auch immer die selbe. „Du auch."

„Ich liebe dich", waren die nächsten Worte. Und mehr brauchte sie nicht. Meistens schaffte sie es nichts darauf zu sagen, weil ihr einfach in dem Moment ein Kloß im Hals steckte. Aber ihre Antwort darauf war mindestens genausoviel wert. Den sie zog ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn einfach. Wobei sich da mancher Wächter immer noch verlegen räusperte. Aber das störte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Stattdessen riss sie sich von ihm los und stieg in ihren Wagen. Rose stieß die Beifahrertür auf und grummelte ein ungeduldiges „Lissa", damit sie endlich losfahren konnten. Aber ihre Freundin konnte sich immer genauso schwer von ihrem Freund trennen, Was Rose aber jedesmal auf die Palme brachte. Sie wollte losfahren, Weg von hier. Sie hasste einfach die Abschiede. Sie hatte zu viele erlebt.

Kaum saß Lissa im Wagen gab sie Gas und fuhr vom Parkplatz runter zum großen Tor, um dann Richtung Washington zu fahren.


	3. Chapter 3

Briefe. Sie hellten ihren Alltag auf dem College auf. Briefe, altmodisch auf dickem Pergament geschriebene Worte, die sie mindestens zweimal die Woche erreichten. Die sie hütete wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Lissa hatte ihr zu ihrem Letzten Geburtstag eine kleine Holztruhe geschenkt, wo diese Briefe genau rein passten. Und ein kleines Schloss sorgte dafür, dass auch niemand anderes sie lesen konnte.

Heute war es wieder soweit. Einer dieser Umschläge lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch als sie vom Training zurück kam. Lissa warf ihr einen kleinen neidischen Blick zu. „Ich wünschte Christian würde sowas auch mal für mich machen." Rose warf ihr ein kleines Grinsen zu. „Briefe schreiben kann nicht jeder", entgegnete sie. Und sie wusste wovon sie sprach. Sie hatte es versucht. Und eine halbe Stunde vor einem Stück Papier gesessen und nicht ein Wort drauf gebracht. Am Anfang hatte sie Dimitri eine Mail geschickt, was ihr immer leichter gefallen war. Doch später hatte sie einen anderen Gedanken gehabt, sich mit ihrem Laptop auf den kleinen Balkon zurück gezogen und ihm einfach erzählt was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

Der nächste Brief von ihm hatte ihr dann gezeigt wie sehr er sich gefreut hatte, über diese Form der Nachricht. Seitdem hatte sie es immer so gehalten. Er schrieb und sie redete. Und jeder von ihnen hatte etwas ganz besonderes vom anderen.

Rose setzte sich auf ihr Bett und öffnete den Brief mit einem passenden Messer.

 _Meine geliebte Roza,_

Sie wusste, dass er diese Anrede ganz bewusst gewählt hatte. Es gab schon mal Zeiten, als er ihr Briefe geschickt hatte. Auch sie fingen immer gleich an mit _[style_ _Meine liebste Rose._ Nur waren das keine Liebesbriefe gewesen. Dimitri war noch ein Strigoi und hatte zwar in diesen Briefen auch von seiner Liebe zu ihr geredet, doch im Grunde waren es Morddrohungen. Und ihr lief heute noch ein Schauder über den Rücken, wenn sie daran dachte mit welch süßen Worten er ihren Tod angekündigt hatte. Aber diese Briefe hier waren von Ihrem Dimitri. Von dem Mann, der sie wirklich liebte.

 _Wie immer ist mir der Abschied von dir schwer gefallen. Aber jeder Tag hier heißt auch, dass ich wieder einen Tag näher an dir bin. Christian und ich haben uns überlegt, dass auch wir einen Tag früher fahren wollen. So dass wir nicht nur Vasilisa zur Seite stehen können, sondern auch einen Tag früher bei den Menschen sein können, die wir vermissen._

 _Da ich ja schlecht studieren kann, habe ich auf dem Campus einen Selbstverteidigungskurs übernommen. Natürlich ist Christian auch dabei, da ich ihn zum einen ja kaum aus den Augen lassen kann, zum anderen ist er immer noch daran interessiert kämpfen zu lernen._

Rose lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass Dimitri mit Christian Nahkampfübungen trainierte. Christian hatte früher schon bei Hofe gewisse Grundtechniken erlernt. Und jetzt lernte er bei dem

Besten. Rose konnte nur hoffen, dass dies Mia nicht zu Ohren kam. Sonst würde sie sich ganz gewiss auch direkt auf der Columbia eintragen. Und wahrscheinlich noch ein paar andere Moroi dazu.

 _Ich habe keine große Gruppe an Schülern, aber es gibt mir das Gefühl etwas Sinnvolles zu tun und meine Gedanken von anderen Dingen ab zu lenken. Ich erstelle Trainingspläne für die Anfänger und auch für die Fortgeschrittenen, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, keiner ist so talentiert wie du damals._

Na das hörte man doch gerne. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen.

 _Sollte ich allerdings doch mal Zeit haben, dann denke ich an dich. Dieses letzte Wochenende war etwas ganz besonderes für mich. Nicht nur das du meinem Vorschlag zugestimmt hast und mich damit nur noch glücklicher gemacht hast, nein ganz besonders ist mir unser letzter Tag in Erinnerung geblieben. Einfach nur bei dir zu liegen, dich zu berühren oder mit dir zu scherzen ist eine der kostbarsten Erinnerungen für mich. Und sie helfen mir über die Zeit hinweg, bis wir uns wiedersehen._

Rose lächelte bei diesen Erinnerungen. Auch sie hatte in den letzten Tagen oft an diesen Tag zurück gedacht. Wie sie da gelegen hatten, sich ausgemalt hatten, dass sie sich vielleicht ein kleines Haus suchen könnten, um dort ganz privat ihre freie Zeit zu verbringen. Wie sie dieses Haus gestalten würden. Belanglose Dinge, wie zum Beispiele welche Farbe ihr Wohnzimmer haben würde, hatten sie so vollkommen glücklich gemacht.

 _Bevor ich diesen Brief angefangen habe, habe ich im übrigen mit Abe telefoniert und offiziell um deine Hand angehalten. Auch wenn ich ihm erklärt habe, das du der Meinung bist, dass noch was Zeit haben mit der Hochzeit. Aber ich musste ihm ja immerhin erklären, dass wir verlobt sind und das ich hoffe das er uns seinen Segen dazu gibt._

„WAS?", schrie Rose unvermittelt auf, so das Lissa zusammenzuckte. Rose schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss erstmal weiter zu lesen. Obwohl sie gerade kein gutes Gefühl hatte.

 _Abe hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns endlich zu einem gemeinsamen Essen treffen sollten, bei dem er, sowie auch deine Mutter anwesend sein sollten. Ich habe den Samstag vorgeschlagen nach der Sitzung, zu der deine Mutter ja auch kommen wollte. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du nicht ganz so schockiert bist, da ich dich ja kenne und auch weiß wie oft du schon dieses Abendessen verschoben hast._

 _Aber Rose, du kennst auch mich. Ich kann das ganze nicht ohne die Einwilligung deiner Eltern machen. Für mich gehört ihre Zustimmung genauso dazu wie deine. Ich freue mich jetzt schon deine Stimme zu hören wenn ich deine Antwort bekomme._

 _Ich liebe dich meine Roza._

Fassungslos starrte Rose diesen Brief an. Sie hätte es ja wissen müssen. Dimitri mit seinen alten Moralvorstellungen. Es war zum einen ja schön einen Mann an seiner Seite zu haben, der einem die Tür aufhielt am Auto oder ihr den Stuhl im Restaurant zurechtrückte. Aber ausgerechnet Abe um ihre Hand zu bitten? Wenn dann hätte er Janine fragen müssen. Und selbst das wäre ihr absolut nicht recht gewesen. Das war ihr Leben.

Oh ja er würde eine Antwort bekommen. Und er würde ihre Stimme zu hören bekommen. „Alles klar Rose?", fragte Lissa sie besorgt. „Aber ja doch", knurrte Rose zurück. „Alles wunderbar." Mit ihrem Handy ging sie raus auf den kleinen Balkon, der zu ihrem Apartment gehörte und ihr ganz persönlicher Rückzugsort war.

Dort hockte sie sich hin und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer, während sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche holte und es einen Moment anstarrte. Was sollte sie sagen? Das sie seine Entscheidung missbilligte? Das sie absolut keine Lust hatte auf dieses Abendessen, das ganz gewiss in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

Warum konnte er nicht alles so lassen wie es war? Sie hätten ihren Eltern eines Tages eine Einladung zukommen lassen, in der stand das sie heiraten und gut wäre es gewesen. Aber so? Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich jetzt fünftausend gute Ratschläge anhören. Gut, sie glaubte nicht das ihre Mutter mit ihr gemeinsam das Kleid aussuchen würde. Das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Lissa war dafür viel mehr geeignet.

Rose drückte die Eins in ihrem Kurzwahlspeicher. Dimitris Nummer. „Rose." Seine Stimme klang erfreut, aber auch erstaunt. Eigentlich unterließen sie es sich gegenseitig an zu rufen. Weil es ihnen immer schwer fiel, den anderen zu hören. Und besonders, weil keiner von ihnen dann das Gespräch beenden wollte.

„Warum hast du das getan?", blaffte sie ihn an.

„Ah mein Brief ist angekommen", stellte er sachlich fest. Er wusste also genau worum es ging.

„Ja ist er. Also warum?"

An der anderen Seit der Leitung holte jemand tief Luft. „Weil das einfach dazu gehört. Auch wenn du damit nicht glücklich bist. Aber ich... ich bin einfach so erzogen. Man verlobt sich nicht einfach mit einem wunderschönen Mädchen. Nein, man fragt die Eltern, ob sie damit einverstanden sind."

Rose schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bin weder ein Mädchen, noch haben meine Eltern da etwas mit zu reden. Es ist allein meine Entscheidung. Ich kenne meine Mutter kaum. Und meinen Vater noch viel weniger. Ich ..."

„Und trotzdem haben sie es geschafft so was Wunderbares wie dich auf die Welt los zu lassen", erwiderte Dimitri. „Und dieses Abendessen ist für uns alle eine Gelegenheit vielleicht ein paar Sachen aus der Welt zu schaffen. Und eins kannst du nicht abstreiten, trotz all ihren Fehlern. Sie lieben dich und sie sorgen sich auch um dich."

Ein lauteres Schnauben kam jetzt von ihr. „Ja sie sorgen sich darum, dass ich Dummheiten machen könnte und sie damit in Verlegenheit bringe. Besonders meine Mutter. Und Abe... der will dich auf einen Jagdausflug mitnehmen. Wahrscheinlich um dich irgendwo im Wald zu töten und dann zu verscharren, damit du auch ja nicht seine kostbare Tochter anrührst."

Jetzt lachte Dimitri am anderen Ende laut auf. „Du übertreibst Roza. Wahrscheinlich kann ich mir ein paar Vorwürfe anhören, weil ich ihre Tochter verführt habe, bevor du 18 warst. Damit kann ich leben. Aber sonst wird nicht passieren."

„Das glaubst du. Abe hat alles und jeden im Griff. Er fordert Gefälligkeiten ein." Jetzt wurde Rose langsam lauter. „Sie haben sich ihr ganzes Leben kaum um mich gekümmert. Und brauchen damit jetzt nicht an zu fangen." Gut vielleicht war das etwas übertrieben. Den gerade im letzten Jahr hatte ihr Mutter es sogar geschafft, in ein paar wichtigen Momenten ihres Lebens an ihrer Seite zu sein.

Aber die ersten 16 Jahre hatte sie das eindeutig versäumt. Und das nagte immer noch an Rose. Abe hatte sich ja nur zurück gehalten weil ihre Mutter das so wollte. Aber jetzt, wo er in ihrem Leben war, da meinte er ihr auch alles vorschreiben zu können.

„Ich halte das ganze für Selbstmord." Und jetzt ging ihr Temperament wahrscheinlich ein wenig mit ihr durch. Nur merkte sie das gerade nicht mal. Sie war einfach nur noch wütend. Und das hier war ganz bestimmt der erste Streit, den sie mit Dimitri hatte. Zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Wie Dimitri das sah, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar.

„Rose." Und da war er wieder, dieser ruhige, beherrschte Ton. Der alles so vernünftig klingen lies. „Du siehst das alles viel zu schwarz. Es wird absolut nichts passieren." Wahrscheinlich stand er auch noch da und lächelte, weil sie es so ärgerte.

„Ach ja? Dann brauche ich dir auch nicht zu helfen, wenn es soweit ist", fauchte sie in ihr Handy rein und beendete das Gespräch. Mit diesen Worten ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und drückte Lissa das Telefon in der Hand. „Sollte der suizidgefährdete Irre nochmal anrufen... ich bin in der Turnhalle." Und das ganze in einem nicht gerade freundlichen Ton.

Mit einer Hand griff sie nach ihrer Trainingstasche und riss mit der anderen die Tür auf. Sie musste hier raus. Draußen blaffte sie dann noch Steve, den zweiten Wächter an, damit der gefälligst ein Auge auf Lissa haben sollte. Noch während sie weiter stürmte, tat ihr alles leid. Steve, Lissa und ganz besonders Dimitri.

Warum war das Thema Eltern für sie immer noch so ein rotes Tuch? Sie allein hatte Lissa zwei Jahre in Sicherheit bewacht. Sie allein hatte Dimitri in Sibirien gefunden. Sie hatte so viele Sachen allein geschafft. Und doch, da waren auch ihre Freunde gewesen, die sie aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatten, damit sie ihre Unschuld beweisen konnte. Sie hatten ihr auch geholfen Dimitri wieder zurück zu holen. Aber ihre Eltern waren bei all diesen Dingen so gut wie nicht beteiligt. Sie hatte es geschafft ihr Leben ohne sie zu meistern. Und jetzt sollte sie die Erlaubnis für die vielleicht wichtigste Entscheidung in ihrem Leben erbitten? Das ging ihr einfach gewaltig gegen den Strich. Und das konnte Dimitri nicht verstehen.

Aber ihr Verhalten hatte er auch nicht verdient. Sie würde nachher eine Menge Abbitten leisten müssen. Aber jetzt brauchte sie etwas, wo sie ihre Wut abreagieren konnte. Inzwischen war sie an der Turnhalle angekommen, wo sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden warf und den Boxsack begrüßte, der in einer Ecke stand. „Hallo, Lust auf eine kleine Trainingsstunde?", fragte sie ihn, ehe sie zuschlug.

Und genau das tat sie auch die nächste halbe Stunde, bis ihr Shirt vollkommen durchschwitzt an ihr runterhing. Zwischendurch hatte sie den Wunsch gehabt, dass Dimitri mit ihr genau jetzt trainieren würde, aber dann befand sie, dass es vielleicht doch besser war, dass er nicht hier war.

Aus der Tasche holte sie sich ihr Kaputzenshirt, damit sie sich am Ende nicht doch noch erkälten konnte. Das passierte zwar einem Dhampir selten, aber unmöglich war es trotzdem nicht. Mit der Tasche über der Schulter und vollkommen ausgepowert ging sie wieder zurück und überlegte sich ernsthaft wie sie alle um Verzeihung bitten konnte.

Als erstes war Steve dran. „Entschuldige", sagte sie wirklich zerknirscht. „Ich war eben nicht ganz fair zu dir." Aber er winkte ab. „Stress mit dem Freund?", fragte er stattdessen. „Schlimmer", entgegnete Rose. „Stress wegen den Eltern." Da konnte der Wächter nicht anders und grinste breit. „Ich kenne das. Meine Mutter will mir auch immer gute Ratschläge geben." Rose reichte ihm die Hand. „Danke für das Verständnis. Du hast einen Brüll bei mir gut." Dann deutete sie auf die Tür. „Und nun muss ich da rein und noch mehr Scherben aufkehren."

„Du hast so richtig auf den Putz gehauen, was?", fragte sie mitleidig.

„So richtig ist gar kein Ausdruck."

Rose holte noch einmal tief Luft und betrat dann das Zimmer. Lissa saß am Schreibtisch und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Beim Eintreten von Rose warf sie allerdings einen bösen Blick zu. „Dein Verlobter hat angerufen und das bestimmt schon drei mal. Er macht sich Sorgen. Obwohl ich noch nicht weiß, ob du das überhaupt verdienst."

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen stellte sie ihre Tasche auf den Boden, ging rüber zu Lissa und fiel dann vor ihr auf die Knie. „Liss, es tut mir so, so, so leid das ich meine schlechte Laune an dir ausgelassen habe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir nochmal verzeihen, dass ich so ein Biest bin."

Rose setzte ihren reumütigsten Blick auf. Oh ja, sie konnte zu Kreuze kriechen, wenn es wirklich sein musste. Und gerade musste es sein. Wer konnte einer so reuigen Sünderin noch böse sein? Allerdings hielt Lissa ihr das Handy unter die Nase. „Sieh du lieber mal zu, dass du dein Liebesleben wieder in Ordnung bringst." Rose schluckte und starrte das Handy an. „Aber du behältst mich, falls Dimitri mich verstößt?", fragte sie Lissa, die anfing zu lachen. „Er würde dich niemals verstoßen. Er liebt dich viel zu sehr. Aber ich denke, er verdient eine Entschuldigung."

Rose nickte, atmete einmal tief durch und nahm das Handy in ihre Hand. „Sollte es schief gehen, dann bin ich ja zum Glück schon auf dem Balkon und kann mich in die Tiefe stürzen." Lissa schüttelte den Kopf so das ihre Blonden Haare hin und her flogen. Aber sie lächelte Rose aufmunternd zu. „Ruf ihn einfach an", ermunterte sie Rose nochmal.

Wieder hockte sie sich in ihre Ecke und drückte erneut die Eins. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und als sie hörte wie am anderen Ende jemand dran ging, rutschte es bis in ihren kleinen Zeh. „Rose, Gott sei dank, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht." Ja das passte. Er hatte jedes Recht sauer auf sie zu sein, aber er machte sich Sorgen.

„Es tut mir leid", kam es sehr kleinlaut von Rose. „Ich habe vorhin einfach überreagiert. Ein kleines bisschen." Sie konnte fast hören wie er am anderen Ende lächelte.

„Hol mal deinen Laptop", wies Dimitri sie an.

„Warum?"

„Tu es einfach."

Rose seufzte, stand auf und holte ihren Laptop aus dem Zimmer, wobei Lissa sie fragend ansah. Rose zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging dann wieder raus. „Ich hab ihn hier. Und was soll ich jetzt damit." Sie konnte ihn am anderen Ende jetzt lachen hören.

„Fahr ihn einfach mal hoch."

Auch das tat sie jetzt brav. Obwohl sich der Sinn der ganzen Aktion ihr immer noch entzog. Das ganze dauerte einen kleinen Moment, wobei keiner von ihnen ein Wort sagte. Endlich tat sich der Desktop bei ihr auf, der von einem Bild von ihr und Dimitri geschmückt wurde, das sie in Sibirien gemacht hatten.

„Er ist oben", murmelte sie ins Handy.

„Sehr schön. Dann leg auf."

Rose runzelte die Stirn, als sich der Laptop mit einem Klingeln bei ihr bemerkbar machte und ein blau weises Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Und dann wusste sie was er vor hatte. Vor ca. einem halben Jahr hatten sie sich beide Skype installiert, für den Fall das die Sehnsucht mal zu groß wurde. Mit diesem Programm konnte man nicht nur telefonieren, sondern auch denjenigen sehen.

Und so machte sich auch jetzt ein Bild auf und Dimitri erschien. So schön wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Auch wenn das erst ein paar Tage her war.

„Besser", lächelte er und ihr ging das Herz auf.

„Hi", kam es leise von ihr und sie legte zwei Finger auf den Bildschirm, um ihm über die Haare zu streichen, die so weit weg waren.

„Hallo Roza", begrüßte er sie. „Ich kann dich zwar nicht in den Arm nehmen, aber vielleicht hilft das hier etwas."

Rose nickte. Es half tatsächlich. Ihn so zu sehen, so lebendig, war einfach wundervoll.

„Und nun erkläre mir mal bitte, was so schlimm daran ist, das ich Abe gefragt habe. Außer das du denkst, dass er mich umbringen will, weil ich seine kostbare Tochter angefasst habe. Obwohl ich ihn ein wenig verstehen kann. Wenn ich eine Tochter wie dich hätte, dann würde ich sie wahrscheinlich auch wegsperren."

Das brachte sogar Rose zum lachen. „Das traue ich dir sogar zu." Doch dann holte sie Luft. „Zum einen hätte wenn, meine Mutter das Vorrecht. Wenn überhaupt. Und meine wahre Familie seid doch ihr. Du, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian und Sydney. Ihr wart in meinen dunkelsten Stunden an meiner Seite. Als ich die Geister gesehen habe, als ich dich gesucht habe, als ich des Mordes verdächtigt wurde. Meine Eltern waren da nur Randfiguren."

Sie konnte sehen wie Dimitri nickte. „Das ist alles richtig. Deshalb wussten sie es auch alle vor Abe und Janine. Aber Tatsache ist auch, sie sind deine Eltern. Und du musst dich eines Tages auch ihnen stellen. Und die Tradition verlangt, dass ich den Vater der Braut frage."

Rose stöhnte bei seinen Worten. Wie sich das schon anhörte. Manchmal war er wirklich so schrecklich altmodisch. Aber sie hatte sich gerade ausgetobt und war nun etwas gelassener, so dass sie nicht wieder direkt aus der Haut fuhr. Außerdem war es viel zu schön ihn zu sehen. Diesen Moment wollte sie so lange wie möglich auskosten.

Im Hintergrund sah sie auf einmal noch eine Gestalt und Christian beugte sich vor. „Hi Rose. Alles klar bei euch?"

„Christian, schön dich zu sehen. Aber ich glaube, Lissa würde sich noch mehr freuen. Sie lernt gerade wieder so viel, das ihr Kopf raucht." So konnte man vielleicht beide etwas beschäftigen und sie würden ihr Gespräch nicht stören.

Sie hörte im Hintergrund etwas und Dimitri nickte mit dem Kopf, ehe er sich wieder ihr zu wand. „Er ist ins Badezimmer gegangen und redet jetzt mit seiner Freundin", stellte er lächelnd fest. Das „ _damit sind wir ihn los"_ , verkniff er sich.

„Also gut, du bekommst dein Abendessen, deine offizielle Anfrage und Abes Zustimmung." Und wehe ihr alter Herr tat was anderes.

Und jetzt strahlte Dimitri. „Was anderes wollte ich doch nicht. Und vielleicht noch einen schönen Abend."

Rose bezweifelte das zwar, aber bitte, man sollte ja den Glauben nicht verlieren. „Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt." Ein leises Lachen kam von ihm. „Mal im Ernst. Glaubst du wirklich, Abe könnte was gegen mich ausrichten? Aber was ganz anderes. Könntest du deinen Pullover mal ausziehen?"

Rose starrten den Bildschirm fassungslos an. „Bitte WAS?"

„Deinen Pullover sollst du mal ausziehen."

Rose war immer noch verwirrt, aber tat dann doch, worum er sie gebeten hatte. Unter dem dicken Pullover war immer noch ihr verschwitztes T-Shirt, das an ihr klebte wie eine zweite Haut. „Und was bringt das jetzt?" Verwirrt schaute sie immer noch in den Computer.

„Danke, jetzt habe ich etwas wovon ich träumen kann, bis wir uns wiedersehen."

„Dimitri!" Sein Name kam leicht schockiert, aber auch amüsiert über ihre Lippen.

„Was denn? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

Doch jetzt saß ihr auch schon wieder der Schalk im Nacken. Kurz schaute sie sich um. Lissa saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr an ihrem Computer. Und hier oben konnte sie von unten keiner mehr sehen. Deshalb schob sie noch ihr Shirt nach oben. „Und was ist mit dieser Aussicht?", fragte sie ihn grinsend und enthüllte ihren Schwarzen BH.

Jetzt hatte Dimitri allerdings einen sehr, sehr finsteren Blick drauf. „Gar nicht gut. Wie gesagt, ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Und gerade juckt es mir in den Fingern, sofort zu dir zu fahren und deine Selbstbeherrschung auf die Probe zu stellen."

Rose kicherte. Etwas was sie wirklich selten tat. „In zwei Stunden könntest du hier sein."

Ein Stöhnen trat aus den Lautsprechern. „ROSE. Sag doch nicht sowas. Ich glaube wir sollten für heute aufhören. Ich brauche ganz dringend eine Dusche. Eiskalt."

„Ich liebe dich." Sehnsüchtig schaute sie auf den Bildschirm. Und sein Blick wurde wieder ganz weich. „Ich liebe dich auch." Und dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Er war weg. Ärgerlich wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über eins ihrer Augen um die Träne verschwinden zu lassen die sich heimlich hervor gestohlen hatte.

Genau aus diesem Grund nutzten sie Skype so selten. Danach tat die Trennung noch mehr weh. Warum nur musste Lissa hier studieren und Christian in New York. Dumm, wirklich dumm. Aber sie wusste auch, dass so sie und Dimitri ihren Arbeit ordentlich machten. Ansonsten wurden sie zu leicht in Versuchung geführt. Sie fuhr ihren Laptop runter und klappte ihn dann zu. Für einen Moment blieb sie noch am Geländer des Balkons stehen und sog die frische Luft tief in ihre Lungen. Heute war Mittwoch. In 8 Tagen sahen sie sich wieder. Das würde sie auch noch überstehen.

„Rose?" Die leise Stimme von Lissa kam von der Tür. „Alles klar bei dir?" Rose drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um und nickte. „Ja alles wieder klar. Er fehlt mir einfach nur." Lissa nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich weiß, mir geht es ja nicht anders. Wegen Christian", fügte sie dann schmunzelnd hinzu. „Du solltest dir was anziehen." Sie deutete auf den Pullover der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. „Warum hast du ihn überhaupt ausgezogen."

Da fing Rose an zu lachen. „Glaube mir, das willst du gar nicht wissen." Sie bückte sich, um Laptop und Pullover vom Boden auf zu heben und legte ihre andere Hand um Lissas Schultern. „Weist du was. Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen, und dann kuscheln wir uns auf dem Bett zusammen und schauen irgendeinen blödsinnigen Liebesfilm. Damit wir sehen, das wir nicht die einzigen sind, die nach ihrem Liebsten schmachten."

Die Idee fand Lissa klasse. Und während Rose noch unter der Dusche stand, orderte Lissa eine Pizza, die zur Hälfte mit Peperoni belegt war. Gerade als sie sich zu Lissa legen wollte, die schon eine DVD rausgesucht hatte, piepste ihr Handy, _Gute Nacht meine Liebste. Ich werde heute Nacht von dir träumen und von dem was ich gesehen habe._

Lachend schaltete sie das Handy aus. Sie wusste, dass er keine Antwort brauchte. Ihre Gedanken schlich sie automatisch in seinen. Sie liebte ihn und würde das auch immer tun.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen fast immer gleich. Sie besuchten ihre Kurse und lernten am Nachmittag. Am schlimmsten war das Wochenende, wo sie nicht so viel zu tun hatten. Aber auch da hatte Rose eine Idee und verbrachte den halben Tag mit Lissa in der Turnhalle, um mit ihr Selbstverteidigung zu üben. Auch wenn das immer noch verpönt war bei den Moroi, so hatte Lissa schon länger den Wunsch gehabt mehr in der Richtung zu lernen. Und Rose war bereit dazu. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Lissa im Ernstfall nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Aber immerhin hatte Lissa schon einen Strigoi gepfählt. Dimitri.

Bei diesem Gedanken schoss ihr noch was anderes durch den Kopf. „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass dir eine Molnija zusteht?", fragte sie ihre Freundin, während sie diese mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte. Aber Lissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Gedanke ist mir auch mal gekommen. Aber ich würde sie nicht wollen. Nicht für Dimitri. Aber ein Skandal wäre es schon."

Beim nächsten Schlag beugte sich Rose einfach zur Seite und lies den Angriff ins Leere laufen. „Ich glaube für heute reicht es", sagte sie schließlich. „Und du wirst immer besser", lobte sie Lissa. „Sollte Christian das nächste mal frech werden, kannst du ihn überraschen. Und ich wette das Dimitri ihn nicht so hart ran nimmt, wie ich dich."

Am Mittwoch wurde Rose dann allerdings nervös. Und das in einer Art und Weise, dass sogar Lissa das zu spüren bekam. „Rose, ich bitte dich, Morgen fahren wir nach Hause und dann haben wir unsere Männer auch wieder bei uns. Aber so lange musst du noch durchhalten." Traurig schaute Rose Liss an. „Das ist es nicht. Wir gehen doch am Samstag Essen. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich anziehen soll. So wie ich meinen alten Herren kenne, wird er uns bestimmt ganz groß ausführen. Und dafür gibt mein Kleiderschrank nichts her."

Das war allerdings ein Dilemma das Lissa verstand. „Dann sollten wir das mal ganz schnell ändern", erwiderte sie mit einem lächeln. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und dann sprach sie weiter. „Pass auf. Ich muss das hier noch fertig bekommen", und deutete auf ihre Hausarbeit, die sie morgen abgeben musste. „Aber dann hab ich Zeit. Was hältst du davon, wenn du Steve Bescheid gibst und wir in die Stadt fahren, um dort nach einem Kleid zu sehen, das nicht nur Abe aus den Schuhen haut?"

Na das war doch mal was. Rose war sofort mit der Idee einverstanden. Shoppen mit Lissa war etwas, was sie schon immer gerne gemacht hatte. Lissa hatte einfach einen Blick dafür, was ihr stand. Und Rose vertraute vollkommen auf ihr Urteil.

Natürlich kamen außer Steve noch zwei andere Wächter mit, die die Königin bewachten. Aber Rose war diejenige die ihr am nächsten war. Aber es war helllichter Tag, so dass ihnen kaum Gefahr drohte. Allerdings, selbst Strigoi waren schon mal erfinderisch, wenn es darum ging jemanden an zu greifen. Das hatte sie schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Für heute allerdings hatte sie ein gutes Gefühl. Und sie würden einfach nur etwas Spaß haben.

Da sie ja inzwischen auch schon fast ein Jahr auf der Uni waren, kannten sie sich hier etwas aus. In dem Shoppingcenter waren sie regelmäßig, wenn sie neue Klamotten brauchten, was bei Rose häufiger vorkam, als ihr lieb war. Leider litten ihre Sachen schon mal unter dem Training. Oder durch ungeplante Extraeinlagen. Obwohl die in der letzten Zeit seltener vorkamen. Wenn sie da noch an die Zeit dachte, wo sie auf der Flucht waren. Da hatte sie fast alles an Klamotten durchgebracht, was sie hatte.

Lissa führte Rose in ihre Lieblings Boutique. Dort schaute sie sich durch die Kleider bis sie zwei hatte, die ihrer Meinung perfekt für Rose waren. Mit mehr Kraft als Rose ihr zugetraut hätte, schob sie ihre Freundin in eine Umkleide und reichte ihr dann die Kleider rein. „Anziehen", sagte sie streng. Das eine Kleid war ein klassisch Schwarzes, dem was sie damals am Schulball getragen hatte nicht unähnlich. Allerdings hatte dieses Kleid Träger und war am Rücken etwas weiter ausgeschnitten. Rose probierte das zuerst an und musste zugeben das Lissas Blick richtig war. Mit dem Kleid kam sie wieder hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um sich dem kritischen Blick Lissas zu stellen.

Anerkennend nickte sie bei diesem Kleid. „Das sieht doch schon mal gut aus. Und du kannst es immer wieder tragen und mit einem bunten Tuch oder einem Gürtel abändern." Lissa hatte einfach ein Talent für sowas. Aus Roses Sicht musste sowas immer praktisch sein. Und eventuell auch zum kämpfen geeignet. „Und nun das zweite", forderte Lissa sie auf sich wieder um zu ziehen.

Und als Rose das an hatte, war sie doch etwas skeptisch. Das Kleid war rot, was eigentlich perfekt zu ihren fast schwarzen Haaren passte, die sich davon abhoben. Je nachdem wie es fiel schimmerten die Falten in einem dunkelrot, fast schon schwarz. Dem Hemd von Dimitri nicht unähnlich. Der Rock fiel bis kurz über ihre Knie. Und wenn sie sich drehte dann stand er etwas von ihr ab. Was sie allerdings bedenklich fand, war der Ausschnitt, der etwas großzügiger war als sie das gewohnt war. Sicher, sie konnte sowas tragen. Immerhin hatte sie die perfekten Rundungen. „Brauche ich dafür nicht einen Waffenschein oder eine schriftliche Erlaubnis?", fragte sie Lissa während sie sich skeptisch im Spiegel betrachtete. Doch Lissa grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Zum einen bist du nicht mehr auf der Schule, um irgendwelche Regeln zu beachten. Und zum anderen..." Lissa trat drei Schritte zurück und schaute sie stolz an. „Es ist perfekt. Dimitri wird ausrasten."

Gut das war zwar unwahrscheinlich, weil es einfach nicht seiner Art entsprach. Aber er würde auf jeden Fall begeistert sein. Oder sie direkt zu Hause einsperren, damit sie auch ja kein anderer so zu sehen bekam. Wobei ihr die kleine Bikini Diskussion wieder in den Sinn kam.

„Du weist doch, wenn er breit strahlt, dann ist das bei ihm mit ausrasten gleich zu setzten", erinnerte sie Lissa lachend.

„Ich glaube, da ist dein Verlobter etwas lockerer geworden. Wobei ich mich noch immer frage... warum hast du die Tage den Pullover ausgezogen, obwohl du vollkommen durchgeschwitzt warst?"

Mit einer rötlichen Färbung in ihrem Gesicht, wand sich Rose rasch ab und schaute nochmal in den Spiegel. „Also welches soll ich mitnehmen?", versuchte sie stattdessen das Thema auf ungefährlichere Dinge zu lenken.

„Beide", meinte Lissa. Da schüttelte Rose den Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

„Aber die Königin kann es." Sie schwenkte ihre Kreditkarte. „Mal im Ernst Rose. Glaubst du einer zählt nach, wie viele Kleider ich im Schrank habe? Und ich als Königin brauche doch immer wieder mal was. Es muss doch auch mal Vorteile haben diesen Job zu haben." Liss grinste und schaute dann hinter sich. „Und ich bin mir sicher das Steve auch der Meinung ist, dass dies hier keine Verschwendung ist." Rose drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und sah dann wie er errötend wegschaute.

„Na gut, dann werde ich mich erstmal wieder normal anziehen, ehe unser Schatten noch einen Herzinfarkt bei der Aussicht bekommt. Und Lissa..." Sie schaute ihre Freundin an. „Danke." Lissa strahlte zu Rose rüber. „Warte noch. Wir sind ja nicht fertig."

 _Was sollte den jetzt noch kommen?_

Rose wand sich ab und ging zurück in die Kabine, wo sie das Kleid wieder gegen Jeans und Top tauschte. Und dann sollte sie feststellen, dass noch einiges kam. Zuerst wurde sie in einen Schuhladen geschleppt wo Lissa ihr High Heels aussuchte, die sie mindestens 10cm größer werden ließen. Hatte den Vorteil, dass sie sich nicht mehr so strecken musste, um Dimitri zu küssen.

Die nächste Station war ein Dessousladen, wo Lissa ihr noch zwei wirklich schöne, aber exorbitant teure Sets aussuchte, die zu den Kleidern passten. Und das Rose laut protestierte machte da einer Königin so gar nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Rose hatte den Eindruck, dass Lissa wirklich Spaß daran hatte, ihre Freundin mal so richtig aus zu staffieren. Zu guter Letzt suchte Lissa noch ein Tuch aus, das sie sich über die Schultern legen konnte falls es was kühler werden sollte. Nur als sie auch noch eine Kette aussuchen wollte, streikte Rose. „Ich trage doch immer das hier", und deutete auf das Medaillon das um ihren Hals hing. „Und mehr will ich nicht."

Das konnte Lissa verstehen. Sie wusste ja welche Bewandtnis dieses Schmuckstück hatte, da sie ja selber eine Haarlocke dafür geopfert hatte. Und am Ende ihrer Tour ließen sie sich in einem kleinem Café jede auf einen Stuhl fallen und bestellten einen Eistee.

„Danke Lissa." Und das kam wirklich von Herzen. „Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Und damit meine ich nicht mal das finanzielle." Sie war einfach nur froh, das ihre Freundin ihr bei solchen Dingen immer beiseite stand. „Ich finde es nur schade, dass ich Dimitris Gesicht nicht sehen kann, wenn du das erste mal mit dem Roten Kleid vor ihm stehst." Rose lachte bei dem Gedanken. „Soll ich ein Bild machen?", fragte sie nicht ernst gemeint. Obwohl der Gedanke allein schon sehr amüsant war.

„Aber ich werde es dir hinterher in allen Einzelheiten schildern, versprochen." Beide nahmen einen großen Schluck von ihrem Eistee und freuten sich schon auf morgen.

 **Ehe ich es wieder vergesse. Danke für die Review. Ich hoffe ja, dass noch ein paar dazu kommen. LG Martina**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurz vor ihrer Abfahrt hatte Rose noch mit Dimitri telefoniert. Er würde ca. eine halbe Stunde später als sie losfahren, da Christian noch einen Kurs hatte. Aber sie hatten schon vereinbart, dass sie sich in der Turnhalle treffen würden. Wie sie das im Grunde immer taten. Nur heute, heute freute sie sich noch mehr als sonst darauf. Das war vielleicht mit ein Grund, warum sie nur so über die Straße flog, so dass sie sogar Lissa etwas beschwerte.

„Ich würde gerne in einem Stück ankommen", jammerte sie. Zumal Christian und Dimitri ja sowieso noch nicht da waren, wenn sie eintrafen. „Nun stell dich mal nicht so an", konterte Rose bei dem Jammern ihrer Freundin. „Wir kommen heil an. Versprochen. Ich bin doch eigentlich eine gute Fahrerin. Mich lässt ja nur niemand fahren.." Aber hier hatte sie die Herrschaft. Und die anderen durften mit ihrem Wagen hinter ihr her fahren.

Trotzdem konnte es ihr heute nicht schnell genug gehen. Sie war erst zufrieden, als sie endlich die Tore des Königshofes vor sich hatten. Endlich da, endlich daheim und endlich Dimitri, auch wenn das noch eine halbe Stunde dauern konnte. Aber sie kannte ihn und wusste das er mindestens genauso schnell fahren würde wie sie. Endlich machte man ihnen das Tor auf und sie konnte den Wagen auf dem großen Parkplatz abstellen. Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, drückte sie nochmal Lissa an sich. „Danke dir für alles", flüsterte sie ihr zu. „Für dich doch immer", bekam sie als Antwort und dann trennten sich die beiden, nachdem Rose sie den anderen Wächtern sozusagen übergeben hatte.

Manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihrer Freundin wirklich einen Gefallen getan hatte und sie sozusagen auf den Thron geschubst hatte. Aber Rose war sich auch sicher, Lissa würden einen großartigen Job machen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem kleinen Apartment grüßte sie ein paar Wächter und schloss dann ihre Tür auf. Die Kleider, beide in Hüllen hängte sie in den Schrank, schnappte sich ihre Sporttasche, stopfte Handtücher und Wasserflaschen hinein und zog sich selber rasch um.

Gut gelaunt ging sie dann rüber zur Turnhalle, um fest zustellen, dass keiner sie benutzten. Perfekt. Mit Schwung warf sie die Tasche in eine Ecke der Halle, wo sie nach einem schlittern liegen blieb. Mit einem kleinem Grinsen schaute sie in die Ecke und warf dann ihren Pullover einfach hinterher. War ja keiner da der mit ihr schimpfen konnte. Aber danach fing sie auch ernsthaft mit dem Training an, damit sie warm war, wenn Dimitri kam. Vielleicht bekam sie ja nochmal die Chance ihn auf den Rücken zu werfen. Sie brauchte dafür ja immer den Überraschungsmoment. Nach einigen Sprints stellte sie sich in die Mitte der Halle, um weiter mit ihren Dehnübungen zu machen.

Und diesmal behielt sie den Eingang im Auge, damit sie auch ja nicht verpasste, wann er um die Ecke kam. Gerade als sie sich was streckte hörte sie die Außentür und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte sich getäuscht. Er war sogar noch schneller als sie gefahren.

Hatte sie eben noch cool gewirkt und wollte das auch ihm gegenüber beibehalten, so war das alles hinfällig als er zur Tür rein kam. Seine großen Schritte durchquerten die Halle, direkt auf sie zu. Und auch sie ging direkt auf ihn zu, nur um das letzten Stück Anlauf zu nehmen und direkt auf ihn zu zuspringen, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte gelegt, ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihn freudig anlächelte.

Eine seiner Hände an ihrem Gesäß, die andere an ihrem Hinterkopf, zog er sie zu sich heran, um ihr einen langen Kuss zu schenken, wobei er immer noch weiter ging und sich am Ende gemeinsam auf die große Matte fallen zu lassen, die ganz hinten an der Wand lag. „Noch einen Tag länger und ich wäre gestorben", murmelte er, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatten den Kuss zu beenden. Mit zwei Fingern strich er ihr einige Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist so schön." Er hob etwas den Kopf, nur um sie besser ansehen zu können. „Und du bist früh", entgegnete sie ihm lächelnd. „Neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord gebrochen?"

„Für dich immer. Aber nein, wir waren brav. Wir sind nur was früher weg gekommen." Dimitri erhob sich von der Matte und zog Rose mit sich hoch. Kurz schaute er sich um, als überlegte er etwas. „Weißt du was? Im Moment brauche ich kein Training. Im Moment brauche ich nur dich." Und Rose verstand sehr gut was er damit meinte.

Nach dem einen Tag, wo sie so sehr verrückt gespielt hatte, hatte sie nur noch den Wunsch gehabt ihn in ihren Armen halten zu können. Und jetzt wollte sie auch nichts anderes. Und er auch nicht. Nicht mal, als sie ihre Tasche holte, lies er sie los. Stattdessen warf er sie über seine Schulter, und legte seinen freien Arm um ihre Taille. Gemeinsam gingen zu ihrem Apartment, ohne auch nur einen Menschen in ihrer Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.

Kaum waren sie in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, lies er einfach die Tasche fallen, hob Rose hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Erst sehr viel später lagen sie zufrieden und erschöpft im Bett. „Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich fand das gerade besser als jede Trainingsstunde." Rose hatte ihren Kopf auf sein Brust gelegt und Dimitri spielte mit einer ihr Haarlocken.

„Obwohl das bestimmt nicht die Art von Training ist, die uns fit halten sollte." Dimitri zuckte etwas mit einer Schulter.

„Seit dem Abend, wo du dein Shirt nach oben gezogen hast, habe ich nur noch daran gedacht." gab er ehrlich zu. „Wie gesagt, ich bin auch nur ein Mann."

„Und was für einer", murmelte Rose leise.

„Hmm?"

„Ach nichts", lachte sie, drehte sich um und rutschte etwas nach oben, damit sie seinen Mund erreichen konnte, auf den sie einen sanften Kuss hauchte. „Aber glaube mir, es war nicht leicht Lissas Neugierde zu umgehen. Denn sie wollte wissen, warum ich diesen Pullover ausgezogen hatte."

Kurz runzelte er die Stirn. „Na, um deinem Verlobten eine Freude zu machen. Ist doch gar nicht so schwer", grinste er dann frech.

„Dimitri", nur kam die Empörung längst nicht so raus, wie es geplant war.

„Nur ein Mann", flüsterte er als er sie nochmal zu sich herunterzog zu einem längeren Kuss.

Rose war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wann sie eingeschlafen war. Allerdings hatte ein Klopfen sie wieder geweckt. Da Dimitri noch schlief, stand sie selber auf, zog ihr Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte auf dem Weg zur Tür in ihre Trainingshose. Sehr verwirrt blickte sie Eddie in die Augen, der vor ihrer Tür stand. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen." Keck grinste er und schlüpfte an ihr vorbei durch die Tür. „Hey, ich hab dich gar nicht rein gebeten."

Und noch ein freches Grinsen folgte. „Musst du auch nicht. Das kann ich auch allein." Kurz blickte er sich um. „Wo ist denn dein Verlobter?"

 _Ach die Nachricht hatte sie herumgesprochen. Interessant._

Rose deutete auf die Tür. „Schlafen. Blöder Menschlicher/Vampirrhythmus. Diese Wochenenden machen mich immer vollkommen verrückt."

Eddie stand immer noch vor ihr. „Was ist, bekomme ich nicht mal eine Umarmung von dir?" Verlegen blickte sie ihn an. „Klar doch. Ich bin nur immer noch verwirrt was du hier machst." Und mit diesen Worten nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich. Es war nur eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Aber genau in dem Moment kam Dimitri in den Raum, und jetzt war es Eddie, der verlegen wurde.

„Was sehen meine Augen da?" Dabei schlug Dimitri seinen strengsten Ton an. Doch nur einen Wimpernschlag später lächelte er und hielt Eddie seine Hand hin. „Hallo Wächter Castile. Schön dich zu sehen." Eddies entsetzten Blick wich einem Lächeln. „Hallo Wächter Belikov."

„Was verschafft uns die Ehre", fragte Rose Eddie nun neugierig. „Solltest du nicht bei jemand anders sein?"

Eddie nickte. „Sollte ich. Aber sie ist in Sicherheit. Und im Moment ist das, was hier passiert eindeutig wichtiger. Lissa hat mich noch gestern hergebeten, nachdem ihr zurück gekommen seid." Rose blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Gestern Abend war doch alles in Ordnung. Was ist denn passiert?"

Eddie seufzte. „Einige Moroi haben einen neuen perversen Plan ausgeheckt um ihr „Wächterproblem" in den Griff zu bekommen. Und das würde auch dich betreffen." Dabei deutete Castile auf Rose. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass das weder dir, noch Belikov sehr gefallen wird." Eddie holte einmal tief Luft um dann weiter zu reden. „Sie wollen durchsetzten das jede Dhampirfrau mindestens ein Kind bekommt. Um so noch mehr Wächter zu bekommen."

Rose blickte verwirrt zu Dimitri und dann zu Eddie. „Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Wir sind doch kein Vieh mit dem man züchten kann." Ihr Freund zuckte mit den Schultern. „So argumentieren auch einige Moroi. Aber andere meinen, das man das ruhig verlangen kann, wenn damit ihr Schutz garantiert ist. Und danach sollen die Frauen, sobald es geht, als Wächter aktiv werden. Ihr Nachwuchs wird so früh wie möglich in Kindergärten und Schulen gesteckt, damit man direkt mit dem Training anfangen kam, so das sie mit 16 bereit sind ihre Pflichten zu übernehmen."

Rose wurde blass und lies sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. „Das können die nicht machen. Wir waren bisher bereit alles freiwillig zu machen. Aber das ist... Versklavung." Eddie nickte zustimmend. „Genau so sehen das einige andere auch. Und was bei den Dhampiren los ist, wenn das raus kommt, daran will ich gar nicht denken." Er drehte sich zu Dimitri. „Wie viel Schwestern hast du?"

„Drei", antwortete Dimitri zögernd.

„Und wie viel sind davon Wächter?"

„Keine. Aber was hat das..."

Eddie unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Auch das soll es nicht mehr geben. Jeder Dhampir soll sozusagen Dienst leisten. Wenn nötig mit Zwang."

Einen Moment sagte keiner mehr ein Wort. Rose und Dimitri mussten über diese Informationen erstmal nachdenken und sie verdauen.

„Das gibt einen Aufstand", kam es zögerlich von Dimitri nach einer Weile.

Eddie nickte. „Und das nur im besten Fall. Im schlimmsten Fall gibt es einen Krieg. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur ein Dhampir dazu bereit ist."

„Das hieße ja, ich müsste weg von hier." Rose war endlich wieder eingefallen wie reden funktionierte. „Weg vom Hof, weg von Lissa... weg von dir", wobei sie Dimitri anschaute.

„Im schlimmsten Fall ja. Im besten suchst du dir einen hübschen Moroi, lässt dich schwängern und erfüllst so deine „Pflicht"." Wobei er das letzte Wort aussprach als wäre es giftig. „Und das alles haben ein paar Moroi ausgeheckt, als Lissa auf der Uni war und ihr gestern, als sie nach Hause gekommen ist, den Plan unter die Nase gehalten. Sie ist fast umgefallen, als sie das gesehen hat."

Stirnrunzelnd schaute Rose nun Eddie in die Augen. „Und was soll ich in der ganzen Sache unternehmen? Ich denke es hat einen Grund, warum du hier bei mir bist." Eddie lies sich auf den Sessel fallen und beugte sich zu den beiden vor. „Du Rose, sollst dafür sorgen das es nicht soweit kommt."

Okay, das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Lissa hatte da aber ein großes Vertrauen in sie. „Und wie soll ich das machen? Ich bin doch wirklich die Letzte, die was dagegen unternehmen kann."

Und wieder fing Eddie an zu reden, um den Plan zu erklären. „Im Moment ist noch nichts geplant, was aggressiver wäre. Im Moment sind wir uns nur einig, dass du am Samstag eine Rede halten sollst, wenn dieser schwachsinnige Entwurf auf den Tisch kommt. Du bist ein Dhampir, du bist eine Heldin und du hast eindeutig die größte Klappe die ich kenne." Rose knurrte ein „Danke" rüber zu Eddie. „Warum ich und nicht du oder Dimitri."

„Ganz einfach. Einige Moroi misstrauen Dimitri immer noch. Nichts für ungut Belikov, aber sie bekommen einfach die Tatsache, dass du mal ein Strigoi warst nicht aus dem Kopf. Was mal wieder ein Beweis für die Engstirnigkeit dieser Gesellschaft ist. Und ich, ich bin ein Niemand. Wer sollte schon auf mich hören? Aber du bist jemand Rose. Sicher, dein Ruf ist manchmal etwas fragwürdig. Aber du stehst für deine Überzeugungen ein. Und riskierst auch mal was. Also bist du die Beste für diese Rede. Und wir anderen werden Überzeugungsarbeit der anderen Art leisten."

„Welche anderen?", fragte Rose ihn jetzt. Lissa konnte sich da in der Form nicht einmischen. Nicht als Königin. Also dann noch vielleicht Christian. Und Eddie.

„Adrian ist hier, mit Sydney. Christian natürlich. Deine Mutter ist auch schon hier und versucht den Leuten klar zu machen, dass es totaler Schwachsinn ist, was sie da vor haben. Sogar Mikhail und Sonya sind da. Wobei mir einfällt... Adrian fragt ob du heute Zeit hast für ein Abendessen. Sozusagen die alte Gang."

Rose nickte sprachlos. Das Abendessen mit ihren Eltern war ja erst übermorgen. „Also eine Rede halten. Ich kann sowas doch gar nicht." Verzweifelt schaute sie von einem zum anderen. „Und wie soll ich das überhaupt schaffen?"

„Na ja", meinte Eddie zögerlich. „Da kommen wir ins Spiel", und deutete auf sich und Dimitri. „Wir werden dir helfen eine Rede zu halten, die sich gewaschen hat."

„Ach ja?", meldete sich jetzt Dimitri zu Wort. „Interessant das ich von diesem Plan auch was erfahre."

„Sorry Leute, aber euch hat ja gestern Abend keiner mehr erreicht. Ich vermute mal ihr wart mit was anderem beschäftigt. Training vielleicht?" Dabei grinste er frech von einem zum anderen.

„So könnte man das nennen", setzte Dimitri ihm vollkommen ernst entgegen.

Rose sprang jetzt auf, ehe ihr Liebesleben noch mehr Gesprächsthema wurde. „Okay, ich brauche eine halbe Stunde für mich. Dimitri, du machst am besten Kaffee. So wie es aussieht kommt die nächsten Tage keiner mehr wirklich zum schlafen. Du...", mit dem Finger deutete sie auf Eddie. „Du sorgst dafür das wir hier ein Frühstück her bekommen."

„Aber... wie..."

„Das ist mir herzlichst egal. Und wehe, es sind keine Brownies dabei. Und ich geh unter die Dusche, damit ich einen klaren Kopf bekomme." Und noch ehe einer der beiden Männer was sagen konnte, war sie verschwunden. Denn so langsam wurden ihr die Konsequenzen klar, die aus dem ganzen Schlamassel entstehen konnten. Und ihr gefiel nicht eine einzige davon. Sie müsste von hier weg, Sie müsste Lissa verlassen, sie müsste Dimitri verlassen und sie müsste mit irgendeinen fremden Kerl schlafen, um sein Kind zu bekommen. Und wenn sie Pech hatte, dass ganze auch noch unter Zwang. Entweder durch Magie oder durch Bisse von Moroi, die sie benebelt machten.

Rose spürte die absolute Panik in sich aufsteigen. Das konnte doch keiner zulassen. Heiß lies sie das Wasser über ihr Haut laufen, bis es weh tat. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Und sie konnte fühlen wie ihr sogar einige Tränen runter liefen, die sich direkt mit dem Wasser vermischten. Hier ging es nicht nur um ihre Zukunft, sondern um die aller Dhampire. Und genau der Gedanke brachte sie wieder zurück. Sie würde kämpfen. Mit allem was ihr zur Verfügung stand. Und sie würde niemals zulassen, dass sie und die ihren so behandelt wurden. Sie taten sowieso schon viel zu viel und stellten damit ihr Leben zurück.

Sie stellte das Wasser etwas kühler und wusch sich rasch die Haare und ihren restlichen Körper Ehe sie nach einem Handtuch tastete, das sich wie ein kleines Wunder in ihre Hand drückte. Rose schob sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erblickte Dimitri, wie er neben der Dusche stand.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie leise.

„Nein Dimitri. Nichts ist in Ordnung. Das alles ist so falsch." Verständnisvoll nickte er. „Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte wissen, ob es dir gut geht."

Rose zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Im Moment geht mir soviel durch den Kopf."

Seine Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf zu sich hoch. „Was immer passiert, Roza, ich werde bei dir sein. Und wenn es wirklich zu dem Schlimmsten kommen sollte, dann werde ich dich wegbringen. Irgendwohin, wo du in Sicherheit bist. Aber auf keinen Fall werde ich zulassen, das irgendjemand anderes dich in die Finger bekommt."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Und was ist mit all den anderen?", fragte sie ihn. „Was passiert mit ihnen? Besonders, was passiert mit den Frauen?" Dimitri lächelte. „Du willst immer die ganze Welt retten. Aber das kannst du nicht Roza. Aber uns fällt was ein."

An seiner Brust bewegte sie leicht ihren Kopf, was wohl ein Kopfschütteln darstellen sollte. „Nein nicht immer. Manchmal wollte ich nur einen Menschen retten." Sie hob ihren Kopf und legte ihn weit in den Nacken, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Und das war es wert." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, bis sie ihn knapp erreichen konnte um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben. Und als er das letzte Stück zu ihr runter kam, verschmolzen ihre Lippen, um nur für einen Moment das wahren Leben zu vergessen.

Nach diesem Kuss strich er ihr zärtlich über ihre Unterlippe, ehe er sie ganz los lies. „Zieh dir besser was an, ehe Eddie kommt und du ihn in totale Verlegenheit stürzt. Und ich werde mir selber noch eine Dusche gönnen. Tee und Kaffee stehen schon auf dem Tisch, damit ihr gleich loslegen könnt." Er schenkte ihr noch ein kleines Lächeln und schob sie dann bestimmend aus dem Badezimmer.

Rose wickelte das zweite Handtuch, das sie gerade noch greifen konnte, um ihren Kopf, zog sich rasch eine Jeans und ein Top an, ehe sie die Haare trocken rubbelte und sie so, wie sie waren einfach nach oben band. Natürlich hatte sich doch eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Knoten gelöst. Aber der schenkte sie jetzt keine Beachtung, da es sehr energisch an der Tür klopfte. Und davor stand Eddie mit einem Tablett in der Hand, das wirklich bis zum Rand beladen war. „Sehr gut", lobte sie ihren ehemaligen Klassenkameraden.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es in der kürzesten Zeit ihren kleinen Küchentisch mit Leckereien zu beladen. Und ganz am Ende holte Eddie noch einen Teller hervor, den er bisher vor Rose verborgen hatte. „Und ihre Brownies Madame." Dafür bekam er direkt nochmal eine Umarmung geschenkt. „Eddie, du bist immer noch der Beste."

„Ja", seufzte er. „Nur erkennen das viel zu wenige." Lachend stieß sie ihn in die Seite. „Mehr als du vielleicht ahnst." Rose sah, dass auf der Küchentheke schon Papier und Stift lagen. Dimitri hatte schon daran gedacht.

Aber erst brauchte sie was zu essen. Und eine Tasse Tee war auch von Nöten. So wie die Jungs ihren Kaffee hatten, so hatte sie ihren schwarzen Tee, der sie munter machte. In dem Moment kam auch Dimitri aus dem Badezimmer. Frisch rasiert, ähnlich wie sie in Schwarzer Jeans und einem Schwarzen Shirt, die feuchten Haare gekämmt und im Nacken zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden.

Um zu seinem Stuhl zu gelangen, musste er an ihr vorbei und hauchte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Haare, ehe er sich neben sie setzte und seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhen lies. Inzwischen hatten sie keine Probleme mehr in der Gegenwart ihrer Freunde zu zeigen, dass sie zusammen gehörten.

„Zeig mal", forderte Eddie Rose auf einmal auf.

„Was soll ich dir zeigen?", fragte sie verständnislos.

„Na du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass Dimitri dir keinen Ring geschenkt hat. Wenn er schon das ganze offiziell macht, dann bestimmt auch so, dass es jeder sehen kann." Dabei zwinkerte er Dimitri kurz zu.

Rose hob ihre Hand und präsentierte, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz, ihren Ring. Inzwischen fand sie den Gedanken gar nicht mehr so schrecklich. Und das Wort Heiraten hatte auch nicht mehr den grausamen Klang für sie. Obwohl sie immer noch auf dem Standpunkt stand, das sie damit etwas Zeit hatten.

Eddie nickte anerkennend. „Sehr schön. Passt genau zu dir. Nicht zu groß oder zu protzig. Und trotzdem zeigt er genau das was er soll."

„Ach und was soll er zeigen?", fragte Rose ihn mit leicht spöttischen Tonfall.

„Das ihr zusammengehört. Und das er dich liebt."

Rose Augen wurden für einen Moment größer. Sie kannte Eddie ja schon lange. Aber so …. tiefschürfend... hatte sie ihn noch nie gehört.

„Danke", sagte sie leise. Doch dann war klar, das sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern mussten. Und zuallererst um das Frühstück das auf dem Tisch stand.

Dabei diskutierten sie in welche Richtung die Rede gehen sollte. Immerhin mussten sie einen gewissen Ton von Anfang an treffen. Und das hieß auch, dass sie einen Rose Hathaway Ton treffen mussten. Rose griff nach einem Blatt und machte ein paar Notizen wie das ganze aufgebaut werden sollte.

Wozu gehörte, dass sie etwas über die Jahrhundertelange Beziehung zwischen Wächtern und Moroi reden musste, ehe sie dann zu den Ideen in der heutigen Zeit kommen würde. Und wie falsch sie waren.

Nachdem sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten machten sie es sich wieder auf dem Sofa und dem Sessel gemütlich. Rose hatte sich ein Buch unter ihre Zettel gelegt, um besser schreiben zu können. Und Dimitri spielte mit der einzelnen Locke, während sie immer noch versuchten den richtigen Ton zu treffen. Sie durften nicht zu bestimmend wirken. Immerhin wollten sie ja mit dieser Rede die Moroi auf ihre Seite ziehen.

Am Ende hatten sie zu mindestens schon mal eine Art Rohfassung zusammen, die sie zwar noch nicht glücklich stimmte, aber immerhin schon mal ein Anfang war. Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, zuckten alle drei zusammen. Rose war diejenige die aufstand um zu öffnen.

„Adrian." Sie freute sich wirklich ihn zu sehen. Sie hatten zwischendurch ihre Differenzen gehabt. Aber inzwischen hatte sich für beide das Leben geändert und das zum besseren. Bisher auf jeden Fall. Was jetzt wurde wusste ja noch keiner.

„Kleiner Dhampir. Schön dich zu sehen." Rose schaute an ihm vorbei. „Wo ist Sydney", fragte sie verwundert. „In unserem Zimmer, sich für nachher fertig machen."

Roses Augen wurden groß. „Ist es schon so spät?", fragte sie ihn erschrocken. Adrian nickte. „Ich wollte mal sehen wie es in der Krisenzentrale aussieht. Aber wenn ich euch so betrachte, dann noch nicht so gut."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern, trat beiseite und lies Adrian ins Zimmer treten. „Ich bin kein Schriftsteller und auch kein Redenschreiber. Keiner von uns ist das. Ich glaube bald, dass ist Lissas kleine Rache, weil wir sie zur Königin gemacht haben." Gut, das hatte Lissa am Ende ganz allein geschafft. Aber sie hatte sie in die richtige Richtung geschubst.

Adrian nickte erst grüßend zu Eddie und dann zu Dimitri. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden war immer noch etwas gespannt. Obwohl es schon viel besser geworden war. Aber so ganz konnte Adrian es immer noch nicht verkraften, dass er seine Freundin an diesen Typen verloren hatte, der jetzt auch noch ein Verwandter von ihm war. Und auch Dimitri war immer etwas distanziert, wenn es um Adrian ging.

„Jungs gebt euch die Hände und begrabt bitte ein für allemal das Kriegsbeil", seufzte Rose. „Inzwischen haben wir doch alle was wir wollen." Sie schaffte es tatsächlich mit diesen Worten, dass die beiden sich erhoben und einander die Hand reichten. Und Rose schickte ein innerliches Stoßgebet zum Himmel.

„Was habt ihr denn bis jetzt?", fragte Adrian neugierig. Er hatte die Zettel, die alle auf dem Tisch lagen, schon erspäht. Rose bot ihm einen Stuhl an und reichte ihm dann die grobe Fassung der Rede. Während Adrian las, saß die drei gespannt da und warteten auf sein Urteil. Die Stimmung war so gespannt, dass man sogar eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Doch als er am Ende angelangt war nickte er anerkennend. „Ihr drei seit ein gutes Team. Ein paar Dinge würde ich zwar noch ändern, aber im großen und ganzen..." Adrian reichte Rose die Blätter wieder zurück.

„Ich würde sagen ihr macht euch fertig, denn ich glaube ja nicht das ihr so gehen wollt", und deutete auf die drei, die doch in sehr legerer Kleidung da saßen. „Ich hatte mir da ein bisschen mehr erhofft. Und dann würde ich sagen, dass ihr schlafen geht. Und ich komme dann morgen früh gegen 6 hier vorbei. Die Sitzung ist um 10 Uhr. Bis dahin schaffen wir es doch das ganze in eine ordentliche Form zu pressen."

„Wann bist du so vernünftig geworden?", fragte Rose ihn lachend. „Du wirst doch nicht noch erwachsen?"

Adrian seufzte. „Ich glaube, ich muss das jetzt werden. Aber dazu mehr nachher. Hop, hop, ich will dich herausgeputzt sehen."

Rose begleiteten Adrian noch zur Tür und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen."

„Hey, ist doch klar. Immerhin steht hier viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als uns allen klar ist zur Zeit. Und außerdem weiß ich wie unangenehm du werden kannst, wenn du von ihm getrennt wirst." Dabei deutete er mit seinem Kopf auf Dimitri. „Und jetzt mach dich schön. Ich will dich strahlen sehen." Diese Worte kamen leise von ihm, so das nur sie sie hören konnte. Mit seinen Fingern strich er ihr sachte über die Wange. Und im Hintergrund räusperte sich Dimitri.

„Was? Du hast doch fast zu spät erkannt was für ein Schatz sie ist", und grinste frech zu ihm rüber.

„Dafür weiß ich es jetzt um so mehr zu schätzen."

„Touché. Und ich habe meine Liebe gefunden. Also bis gleich." Und damit zog Adrian endgültig ab. Kurz blickte sie ihrem Ex noch hinterher und setzte sich dann wieder zu Dimitri. „Er versucht es einfach immer wieder dich auf die Palme zu bringen. Und du fällst jedesmal drauf rein."

„Immerhin wart ihr mal zusammen. Und da sollte ich etwas auf der Hut sein. Auch wenn du dich für mich entschieden hast." Zusammen, das war das magische Wort. Den mehr war da nicht gewesen. Aber das hatte sie Dimitri nie erzählt. Er war der Einzige.

Jetzt erhob sich auch Eddie. „Ich mach mich dann auch mal fertig. Wir sehen uns ja gleich. Treffen wir uns in der Halle?", fragte er noch. Dann konnten sie gemeinsam zum Restaurant gehen. Rose und Dimitri nickten synchron. Und schon war Eddie weg.

Für einen Moment saß Rose noch da und las nochmal alles durch, was sie geschrieben hatte. „Ich glaube, ich kann das nicht", sagte sie leicht verzweifelt. „Wenn all diese Leute mich anstarren und darauf warten das ich was schlaues sage. Ich versage doch auf der ganzen Linie." Dimitri legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie so dicht an sich heran, dass sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen konnte.

„Du kannst das, dass weiß ich. Wenn es dir hilft, dann stelle ich mich so, dass du mich ansehen kannst. Und dann wirst du sie alle in Grund und Boden reden." Es war ja schön, dass wenigstens einer so ein Vertrauen in sie hatte. Sie selber war immer noch nicht überzeugt. Aber darüber konnte sie sich später noch den Kopf zerbrechen. „Ich glaube ich ziehe mich wirklich mal an. Und dann werde ich versuchen die hier zu entwirren", wobei sie ihre Hand an den Knoten legte der ihre Haare darstellen sollte. Doch bevor sie aufstand schenkte sie ihm noch einen letzten Kuss.

Erst dann stand sie auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Da sie sich das rote Kleid ja für morgen geholt hatte, entschied sie sich für das Schwarze. _Und jetzt mach dich schön. Ich will dich strahlen sehen._ Das waren Adrians Worte gewesen, die so typisch für ihn waren. Und genau das hatte sie jetzt vor. Wenn sie morgen schon untergehen würde, dann würde sie zumindest heute gut aussehen. Nein nicht nur gut, besser als gut.

Nach einem gewissen Kampf schaffte sie es auch ihre Haare zu entwirren, so dass sie ihr am Ende in sanften Wellen über den Rücken fielen. Erst dann zog sie die Sachen, die sie den ganzen Tag getragen hatte, aus. Zuerst schlüpfte sie in ihre Neue Unterwäsche die Lissa ihr ausgesucht hatte. Und sie konnte nur hoffen das Dimitri heute Abend keine Dummheiten machten, wenn sie an den Preis dachte, den ihre Freundin dafür bezahlt hatte. Danach zog sie das enge Kleid an. Ihre seitlichen Haare steckte sie locker mit zwei Klammern am Hinterkopf fest, so dass sie ihr nicht ins Gesicht fielen.

Die Kette mit dem Medaillon machte sie etwas länger, damit das Schmuckstück genau über ihrem Brustansatz lag. Etwas Wimperntusche, Kajal und Lipgloss vervollständigten das Bild. Und sie war mehr als zufrieden, was ihr da im Spiegel zulächelte. Ja so konnte man unter die Leute gehen. Mal sehen was ihr Freund von ihrer neuesten Errungenschaft hielt. Und noch gespannter war sie, was er morgen sagen würde zu dem Kleid.

Da sie so lange das Badezimmer blockiert hatte, war Dimitri dazu über gegangen sich im Schlafzimmer her zu richten. Als sie allerdings die Tür öffnete fing er an zu reden. „Gott sei dank, ich dachte schon, du wolltest dich da für immer verstecken." Doch dann warf er einen Blick auf sie und er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann besann er sich wieder. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dich für immer verstecken. Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Seine Komplimente freuten sie immer, aber sie machten sie auch etwas verlegen. Denn wenn Dimitri so was sagte, dann sagt er es nicht nur einfach so. Er meinte es vollkommen ernst. „Du siehst aber auch nicht übel aus", versuchte Rose von sich ab zu lenken. Er hatte inzwischen eine Schwarze Leinenhose und ein dunkelgraues Hemd an. Die Haare waren mit Hilfe seiner Hände nochmal gebändigt worden und im Nacken zusammen gebunden.

„Ich habe außerdem nur Anweisungen befolgt. Und mich herausgeputzt. Außerdem solltest du mal das Kleid für morgen sehen." Keck zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

„Ich glaube das will ich gar nicht. Wenn du schon so anfängst dann muss es noch besser als das hier aussehen", seufzte Dimitri. „Und ich will dich jetzt schon nicht mehr hier raus lassen."

Rose strahlte bei seinen Worten, ging mit einem wiegenden Gang auf ihn zu und dank der High Heels musste sie sich nicht mal mehr großartig strecken, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Wir kommen ja wieder zurück", flüsterte sie ihm zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Unten in der Eingangshalle trafen sie auf Eddie, der mindestens genauso angetan war von ihrem Anblick wie Dimitri. „Wow Rose, ehrlich, wenn du nicht schon einen Freund hättest", wobei er vorsichtig zu dem Mann neben ihr schaute,:"... dann würde ich es ernsthaft bei dir versuchen."

Lachend stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen sachte in die Seite. „Und nach einer Woche würdest du an mir verzweifeln, weil ich wieder irgendwelche dummen Ideen habe."

Eddie zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. „Solange du dabei so gut aussiehst." Dimitri schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ich sag es ja, einsperren. Dann würdest du keinem Kerl den Kopf verdrehen und ganz besonders auch auf keine Dummheiten kommen."

Aber er wusste es ja inzwischen besser. Flirten war eine Art Sport für Rose. Aber wenn es um Beziehungen ging, dann war sie wirklich wählerisch und nahm das Ganze nicht auf die leichte Schulter. Immerhin hatte er selber die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ihr Ruf an der Schule längst nicht dem entsprach, was er dann selber festgestellt hatte. Nämlich das er tatsächlich der erste Mann war, mit dem sie geschlafen hatte. Die Gerüchte hatten da was vollkommen anderes besagt. Und es hatte ihn mit Stolz erfüllt, als ihm das klar wurde.

„Hat einer eine Ahnung wo es nun eigentlich hin geht?", fragte Rose neugierig. Eddie nickte zur Antwort. „Adrian hat mir das Restaurant gesagt. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein toller Abend wird, den wir uns auch wirklich verdient haben." Gerade nach dem heutigen Tag. Immerhin hatten sie einiges geleistet.

Eddie führte sie über ein paar Wege, bis sie endlich bei einem kleinen Lokal angekommen waren, das Chinesische Spezialitäten anbot. Rose freute sich über diese Entscheidung. So wie sie Adrian kannte, hatte er das wahrscheinlich nur wegen ihr ausgesucht. Er wusste ja wie sehr sie auf so ein Essen stand. „Klasse", kam es deshalb auch von ihr.

Dimitri hielt ihr die Tür auf, damit sie eintreten konnte. „Wir gehören zu Adrian Ivashkov", erklärte Eddie, als sie im Eingangsbereich standen. Der Kellner nickte und führte sie dann zu einer etwas abgetrennten Ecke wo ein großer Runder Tisch stand und schon einige Stühle drumherum. Adrian und Sydney waren schon da und sie begrüßten sich alle freudig. Rose umarmte Sydney, die sie schon länger nicht gesehen hatte. Direkt nach ihnen kamen auch schon die nächsten Gäste zum Tisch. Da waren Lissa und Christian und auch Mia trat heran. Es war wirklich die alte „Gang", stellte Rose schmunzelnd fest.

Die nächsten die kamen, waren allerdings eine kleine Überraschung. Sonya und Mikhail Tanner. Sie waren zwar was älter als die meisten hier, aber sie hatten mindestens genauso viel geleistet, als Rose unter Mordverdacht stand. „Fehlt eigentlich nur noch Abe", stellte Rose Stirnrunzelnd fest. „Aber ich denke der ist nicht eingeladen, oder?" Reichte ja schon, wenn sie ihn Morgen sah. Und das Essen würde gewiss nicht so entspannt, wie das heute.

Adrian schüttelte auch den Kopf. „Nein dein Alter Herr ist nicht hier. Und ich brauche ihn auch nicht wirklich." Das letzte Gespräch hing ihm wohl immer noch nach. Jetzt wo alle da waren, stand Adrian auf. „Leute, ich freue mich wirklich das heute alle da sind, wenn der Anlass auch ein trauriger ist. Nämlich die morgige Sitzung. Aber für heute Abend sollten wir das alle mal vergessen und einfach nur Spaß haben und an alte Zeiten denken. Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen, dass ich schon bestellt habe. Aber ich bin die Karte einfach einmal rauf und einmal runter gegangen, so das für jeden etwas dabei sein müsste. Ach ja, was den Anlass angeht. Wir haben da ja noch ein paar andere. Da sind zum einen ein frisch verlobtes Paar...", wobei er auf Rose und Dimitri deutete:

"...und dann noch die Tatsache, dass ich erwachsen werden muss, da wir Eltern werden." Er deutete auf Sydney und setzte sich dann schnell, ehe sie alle begriffen was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Und schon gingen die Gratulationen los.

Da meldete sich Sonya nach einem vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrem Mann. Denn auch sie und Mikhail hatten inzwischen geheiratet. „Und wir ziehen mit Adrian und Sydney gleich", erklärte sie stolz. Freudige Aufrufe und noch mehr Hände, die jetzt zu dem anderen glücklichen Paar gingen. „Leute", sagte da Rose in die ganze Aufregung. „Wir werden den Rat morgen in Grund und Boden reden. Nur damit hier einige einfach ein schönes und sicheres Leben führen können."

Denn immerhin kam hier die nächste Generation Dhampire. Und sie sollten kein Leben in Angst führen. Denn genau darauf lief es aus Roses Sicht hinaus. Aber jetzt wollten sie einen fröhlichen Abend genießen. Das Essen kam auf die Mitte des Tisches, die sich drehen lies, so dass sie an alles dran kamen. Das Dinner lief dann in einer sehr ausgelassen Stimmung. Sie warfen sich Nettigkeiten an den Kopf oder lachten einfach über einige Scherze. „Rose wann seid ihr an der Reihe mit Kindern?", fragte Adrian sie. „Sehr witzig. Du weist das es nicht möglich ist", aber von Sydney fing Rose einen nachdenklichen Blick auf. Und als Sydney merkte, dass sie Roses Aufmerksamkeit hatte, gestikulierte sie . _Du und ich, wir sollten reden._ Wobei sie erst auf sich und dann auf Rose zeigte und am Ende mit den Fingern eine schnatternde Hand formte.

Auch Dimitri war das nicht entgangen und schaute Rose fragend an, die nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Leider saß Sydney ihr gegenüber, so dass ein ruhiges Gespräch nicht möglich war, bei der Größe des Tisches. Aber Rose war sich sicher, dass sie dazu heute noch die Gelegenheit bekommen würde. Den sie war gerade neugierig damit musste sie bis nach dem Essen warten. Und so lies sie sich erstmal von der Stimmung wieder einfangen um mit zu albern.

Nach dem Essen allerdings ging sie rüber zu Sydney und hockte sich vor sie. „Was hast du gemeint, als du gesagt hast wir müssten reden?", fragte sie die hübsche Blondine. Sydney lächelte zu ihr runter. „Hättest du gerne ein Kind?", fragte sie ganz direkt. „Puh, wenn du mich so fragst. Irgendwann eins von Dimitri, sicher. Nur gewiss nicht eins von einem Moroi. Da das eine nicht möglich ist, und das andere in meinen Augen unmöglich, werde ich wohl nie eins haben."

Sydney griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest in der ihren „Was wenn es doch möglich wäre? Ein kleiner Junge mit seinen sanften Braunen Augen, oder ein Mädchen, das deine Wildheit erben würde. Würdest du es dann machen?"

Rose dachte einen Moment ernsthaft nach. „Ja, ich glaube ich würde es machen, wenn es nicht gerade in den nächsten 5 Jahren passieren würde. Und ich glaube...", sie drehte den Kopf zu Dimitri der gerade im Gespräch mit Adrian war, was sogar mal sehr entspannt aussah:" … er hätte erst recht nichts dagegen." Sie hatte ihn ja schon oft mit Kindern gesehen. Und sie wusste, dass er Kinder liebte. Im Grunde war das immer der kleine Wermutstropfen in ihrer Beziehung. Zwar hatten sie noch nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, aber anderseits was brachte das auch? Es war unmöglich. Zu mindestens hatte sie das bisher immer gedacht.

„Ein Tattoo. Von dem Blut eines zurückverwandelten Strigoi macht es möglich." Rose warf sofort wieder einen Blick zu Dimitri. Doch Sydney schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist zu lange her. Es muss frisch sein. Höchstens 24 Stunden", erklärte ihr Sydney. „Aber wenn es dir wirklich ernst ist, dann sorge ich dafür, dass du die Chance bekommst." Rose Herz schlug für einen Moment schneller. Ein Kind. Etwas vollkommen unmögliches auf einmal in Reichweite.

„Ich müsste das natürlich noch mit Dimitri besprechen", antwortete sie zögerlich. Obwohl sie seine Antwort schon kannte. „Und dieser dummer Gesetzentwurf muss vom Tisch. Ich kann sowas nicht planen solange ich nicht weiß was die Zukunft bringt." Sydney nickte verständnisvoll. Sie wusste genau was Rose damit meinte. Genau in diesem Moment kam Dimitri an und hockte sich neben Rose. „Was tuschelt ihr beiden den?", fragte er neugierig. „Später", sagte Rose vollkommen ernst. Und sie wusste das er nicht nachbohren würde. Sie kannten sich so gut, dass sie dem anderen vertrauen konnten. „Danke Sydney." Rose umarmte ihre Freundin und stand dann auf. „Ich hoffe das ihr das alles hin bekommt." Damit meinte Rose natürlich Adrian, Sydney und das Baby. „Und ich sag dir Bescheid."

„Tu das Rose."

Gemeinsam mit Dimitri ging sie rüber zu Mia. Sie hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Auch wenn sie, wie sie hier am Hofe wohnte, so hatten sie doch selten die Gelegenheit zu reden. Und kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Adrian zu ihnen. Direkt beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich hatte gesagt, du sollst strahlen und nicht, dass du uns mit deinem Aussehen den Atem rauben sollst."

Lachend lehnte sich Rose etwas zurück. „Ach Adrian. Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen. Schau da hinten sitzt deine wunderschöne Frau." Sie deutete auf Sydney die gerade mit Sonya redete.

Adrian drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Roses Blick zu folgen. „Ja du hast recht, sie ist wunderschön. Trotzdem macht es immer wieder Spaß Dimitri aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Und das geht am besten, wenn ich dich anhimmle", grinste er frech. Wahrscheinlich war das Flirten mit Rose inzwischen wirklich nur noch eine Art Reizpunkt für Dimitri. Denn sie wussten beide, dass sie ihr ganz privates Glück gefunden hatten und das zwischen ihnen nur noch Freundschaft war.

Sydney kam ebenfalls zu ihnen rüber und legte einen Arm auf Adrians Schulter. „Ich glaube ich sollte mal aufpassen, was mein Mann hier so alles anstellt. Ach ja Rose, wann heiratet ihr denn endlich?" Und man konnte deutlich sehen das ihr der Schalk aus den Augen sprang.

„Ich meine jetzt haben es alle schon geschafft und ihr beiden immer noch nicht." Mit einem Stöhnen lies Rose ihren Kopf gegen Dimitris Arm sinken. „Nicht bevor eine 2 bei meinem Alter steht. Wir sind verlobt, reicht das euch Geiern nicht? Ihr wollt ja nur noch eine tolle Party." Sydney lachte auf und nickte dann. „Stimmt, die wollen wir. Aber ich glaube da muss Dimitri an Abe vorbei. Oder hat er die Hürde schon genommen?"

Und nochmal stöhnte Rose auf. „Hör mir bloß auf. Das kommt morgen. Nur weil er...", sie deutete mit dem Finger auf Dimitri:" ...meint das muss so sein. Wegen mir müsste Abe gar nicht wissen."

Schockiert spielend riss Sydney die Augen auf. „Heiraten ohne Abes Zustimmung? Das würde ich auch nicht riskieren."

Vernichtend blickte Rose Sydney an. „Ja, ja, fang du auch noch an. Wie gut, dass ich wenigstens keine Angst vor Abe habe. Nur vor dem, was er anderen antun könnte." Ihr Vater war immer noch ein Thema für sich. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie eigentlich Morgen Abend erwartete. Aber im Moment wusste sie nicht mal, was sie Morgen überhaupt erwartete. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Abe und ihre Mutter auch bei der Sitzung dabei sein würden.

„Okay Leute, ich für meinen Teil werde aber jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich muss morgen früh raus und andere auch", dabei schaut Adrian Rose an, als er diese Rede angefangen hatte.

„Stimmt", meinte dann auch Rose. Immerhin wollten sie ja sich Morgen ganz früh treffen um die Rede zu bearbeiten. Was ihre Stimmung auf den absoluten Nullpunkt sinken lies.

Aber auch die anderen wollten jetzt gehen. Lissa hatte Morgen als Königin auch ihren Teil zu erfüllen. Christian würde wie immer an ihrer Seite sein. Und so umarmte jeder jeden nochmal. Und bei einem waren sie sich sicher. So ein Treffen musste wiederholt werden. Sie hatten wirklich ihren Spaß gehabt.

Gemeinsam mit Eddie, schlenderten Rose und Dimitri in Richtung ihrer Unterkunft. Und mit einem Seufzen der Erleichterung zog sie ihre Schuhe aus. „Die Teil sind ja wirklich toll, aber gleichzeitig die absolute Hölle. Seid ihr nur froh das ihr sowas nie anziehen müsst", erklärte sie den beiden Männern.

„Musst du ja auch nicht", scherzte Eddie.

„Hast du ne Ahnung. Ich muss. Damit ich wenigstens ab und zu, euch in die Augen schauen kann."

Doch Dimitri machte dem ganzen ein Ende, indem er Rose kurzerhand auf seine Arme hob. Sie versuchte noch einen kurzen Protest los zu lassen, gab es dann aber schnell auf. Außerdem war das gerade sehr angenehm.

In der Halle trennten sie sich von Eddie und wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht. Rose hatte inzwischen alle Zurückhaltung fallen lassen, ihre Arme um Dimitris Hals gelegt und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter sinken lassen. „Danke", murmelte sie leise. „Aber ich hätte auch laufen können."

„Warum solltest du? Außerdem habe ich ja auch etwas davon." Sachte küsste er sie auf die Stirn und lies sie dann erst vor ihrer Tür wieder auf die Füße. Aber auch nur, weil ihm sonst eine Hand fehlte, um den Schlüssel hervor zu holen.

Kaum hatte er die Tür offen, hob er sie wieder hoch und nachdem er im Zimmer war, kickte er einfach mit einem Fuß die Tür zu. „Direkt ins Bett?"

Rose nickte bei seiner Frage. „Ja bitte."

Sanft setzte er sich am Ende auf den Decken ab und half ihr aus dem Kleid. Dies war begleitet von kleinen Küssen und bald schon verloren sie sich in ihrer ganz eigenen Welt. Wobei Rose allerdings tatsächlich aufpassen musste, dass nicht doch noch ihre kostbare Unterwäsche Schaden nahm. Doch Dimitri tat das mit einem Lachen ab. „Dann kaufe ich dir einfach neue." Aber immerhin war er dann doch so vorsichtig, dass alles überlebte und nur auf dem Boden landete.

Als sie später noch zusammen lagen war Rose ruhig. Fast schon zu ruhig. Dimitri ahnte, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie inzwischen sich ihm anvertraute, wenn sie soweit war.

„Dimitri", fing sie an und drehte sich auf den Bauch, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Hmm?"

Nochmal dachte sie genau über die Worte nach, die sie als nächstes sagen würde. „Würdest du gerne Kinder haben?"

Leise seufzte er. „Rose..." Und sie konnte merken wie er gerade einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten, indem er das falsche sagte.

„Roza", begann er nochmal seinen Satz. „Du weist das ich Kinder mag. Aber..."

Also gut dann anders. „Was wäre wenn es möglich wäre? Wirklich möglich", fragte sie ihn jetzt.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich gerne Kinder hätte." Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas um sie besser ansehen zu können. „Mir würde der Gedanke gefallen. Aber es ist nicht möglich. Zu mindestens nicht mit dir. Und das ist die einzige Option die für mich in Frage kommt."

Rose setzte sich jetzt auf, schlug die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz und zog die Decke etwas hoch, vor ihren nackten Oberkörper. „Was wäre wenn es doch möglich ist?", wiederholte sie die Frage und legte etwas mehr Nachdruck in ihre Worte.

„Was meinst du?" Verwundert schaute er sie an.

Und dann erzählt sie ihm, was Sydney ihr vorhin erzählt hatte. „Ich meine, ich würde jetzt nicht sofort ein Kind haben wollen. Aber allein der Gedanke das es möglich ist."

Dimitri schaute erst sie an und blickte dann nachdenklich an die Decke. „Würdest du denn wirklich eins wollen?", fragte er sie schließlich ernst.

„Ja", antwortete sie ihm. „Weil es dich..."

Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, willst DU es wirklich. Denk dabei mal nicht an mich." Er drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er sie besser ansehen konnte. Ihm war klar, dass sie wirklich alles machen würde, um ihn glücklich zu machen. Aber hier ging es nicht nur um ihn. „Und denk wirklich darüber nach."

Für einen Moment war sie wirklich still und blickte nur in seine Augen. Und er konnte sehen, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Ja", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich würde es wollen. Zwar würde ich einiges anders machen als meine Eltern. Aber der Gedanke, dass da ein Teil von dir und von mir ist gefällt mir."

Mit einem lächeln schob er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich runter. „Dann sag das Sydney. Und sollte es zum schlimmsten kommen", womit er den morgigen Tag meinte, wie ihr direkt klar wurde: „dann lasse ich mir was einfallen, damit wir in Sicherheit sind."

Er hatte sie mit dieser einer Bewegung ganz dicht zu sich herunter gezogen. Und sie brauchte nur noch diese kleinen Millimeter zu überwinden, um ihn zu küssen. Und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, lag da soviel mehr drin. Sanft holte er ihren restlichen Körper zu sich, und drehte sie so, dass ihr Rücken am Ende an seiner Brust lag, seine Arme fest um sie geschlossen. Er hatte seinen Kopf so gelegt, dass er halb auf ihrem lag. Seine Lippen dicht an ihrem Ohr. „Ich verspreche dir, dass keiner anderer dich bekommen wird."

Rose schauderte bei seinen Worten. Denn darin lag eine Drohung, die sie ernst nehmen würde, wenn sie die anderen wäre. Sanft küsste er ihr Ohr und flüsterte dann: „Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen." Und Rose legte ihre Hände um den Arm, der ihren Oberkörper umfasst hatte, als könnte sie ihn so ewig festhalten.

Zum Glück hatte sich Rose am Abend vorher noch den Wecker am Handy gestellt. Sonst hätte sie auf jeden Fall verschlafen, soviel stand mal fest. Allerdings schreckte sie hoch als der Klingelton laut tönte. Schnell schalte sie ihn ab und blickte dann auf den Mann an ihrer Seite. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, wo sachte seine Bartstoppeln sie schon wieder kratzten, obwohl er sich gestern erst rasiert hatte. „Adrian kommt gleich", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Der soll draußen bleiben", murmelte Dimitri. „Der will dich sowieso nur anstarren."

Lachend schob sie einen Arm unter seinen Oberkörper und legte den anderen über ihn. „Er will uns helfen, schon vergessen?", fragte sie ihn leise.

„Und dich anstarren." Von dem Gedanken konnte sie ihn gerade nicht abbringen.

Aber immerhin schaffte er es dann doch noch sie zu überraschen, indem er eine schnelle Bewegung machte und sie auf einmal unter ihm lag. „Du kommst aber erst aus diesem Bett raus, wenn du mich küsst."

Rose schüttelte den Kopf, hob dann den selbigen und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Los jetzt. Ich will ihm nicht nackt entgegen treten."

Schmollend blickte er jetzt auf sie runter. „DAS nennst du einen Kuss. Und davon abgesehen, er hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen. Wäre ja nicht das Erste mal."

Da ihr Verlobter heute so unkooperativ war, lies sie ihm seinen Willen und gab ihm einen langen Kuss, ehe sie sich unter ihm hervorwand..

„Und das er mich so gesehen hat war nur einmal mein Lieber. Einmal", wobei sie jede Silbe einzeln betonte. „Und er hat auch nur gesehen."

Und mit einem Grinsen verschwand sie schnell im Badezimmer. Ehe sie die Tür schloss konnte sie allerdings noch einen Blick auf einen sehr verwirrten Dimitri erblicken. _Erwischt._

Rasch drehte sie das Wasser an. Für eine kurze Dusche würde es ja wohl reichen. Kurz darauf hörte sie die Badezimmertür und wusste das Dimitri ihr gefolgt war. Und auch, dass er zu ihr unter die Dusche kommen würde. „Er ist schon da."

Er legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und dreht sie zu sich um. „Ich habe ihn etwas beschäftigt. Und du musst mir jetzt mal kurz was erklären. Was soll das heißen, er hat nur gesehen? Ich meine, ihr wart wie lange zusammen? Seit du aus Sibirien zurück gekommen bist? Und dann bis wir beide geflohen sind. Und du willst sagen, dass da nie was passiert ist."

Rose hob die Schultern und die Hände. „Na ja, es hat sich eigentlich nie ergeben. Bis auf einmal. Und da mussten wir die Notbremse ziehen mangels Schutz. Also nur gesehen, aber nichts passiert." Sie lachte, als sie sein verwirrtes Gesicht sah. „Du willst also sagen..." „Das er nie zum Zug gekommen ist", beendete sie seinen Satz. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass wir das wann anders bereden sollten? Immerhin wartet er im anderen Zimmer."

Das war Dimitri gerade vollkommen egal. Mit einem Arm zog er sie dicht an sich heran und küsste sie ausgiebig. Dann blickte er in ihre Augen. „DAS muss ich erst mal verdauen. Ich dachte immer er wäre besser. Also im verführen."

Rose schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei raus aus der Dusche. „Nein, da hast du eindeutig die Nase vorn." Rasch schloss sie die Tür ehe sie doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kamen. Blitzschnell hatte sie sich dann abgetrocknet und war in was Bequemes geschlüpft. Nachher musste sie allerdings ihre Wächter Uniform anziehen, da sie ja in einem offiziellen Rahmen da war.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, entschuldigte sie sich bei Adrian, der aber abwinkte. „Nicht schlimm kleiner Dhampir. So bin ich dazu gekommen in aller Ruhe nochmal euren Entwurf zu lesen. Du Kaffee und ich arbeiten." Gut, den Kommandoton konnte Adrian sich wieder abgewöhnen, aber im Moment nahm sie alles was sie kriegen konnte. Auch, wenn sie sich dafür um den Kaffee kümmern musste.

Während sie Kaffee machte und Wasser aufsetzte kam Dimitri ins Wohnzimmer. Und er hatte ein Verboten breites Grinsen im Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Ivashkov", begrüßte er Adrian jetzt. Anscheinend hatte er vorhin nur die Tür auf gemacht und war dann direkt verschwunden. Gut, da waren sie ja auch noch nicht ganz munter gewesen.

„Guten Morgen Ivashkov", grüßte ihn Adrian gedankenverloren zurück. Diesen Scherz machten sie neuerdings öfters. Und Rose konnte darüber immer noch nicht wirklich lachen.

Langsam schlenderte Dimitri in die Küche, stellte sich hinter Rose und legte seine Arme um ihr Taille und küsste sanft ihren Hinterkopf, während er schaute wo er ihr noch helfen konnte.

„Ich hoffe Eddie kommt gleich mit dem Frühstück", murmelte sie während sie Tee und Kaffee in Kannen goss, damit sie warm blieben.

„Und bereit für deinen großen Tag?", fragte Dimitri sie, als er die Kannen schon mal auf den Tisch stellte. Doch Rose schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein absolut nicht." Das hier war gerade so gar nicht ihr Ding. Sie sollte eine Rede halten, vor einer Menge Moroi und Dhampiren. Davon hing eine ganze Menge ab. Ihr wurde immer noch ganz schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte. Und auf einmal fand sie, das Eddie ruhig weg bleiben konnte. Sie brauchte kein Frühstück mehr.

Endlich klopfte es an der Tür und Eddie kam ähnlich wie gestern voll beladen in ihre Wohnung. „Zimmerservice", grinste er während er alles abstellte. „Und für dich habe ich extra Brownies mitgebracht", strahlte er Rose an. „Du bist ein Schatz", begrüßte sie ihn und gab ihm dafür einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich mit dem Brownie in der Hand auf einen Stuhl fallen lies.

„Frühstück, das wäre es jetzt", seufzte Adrian. „Aber mich dürstet es eigentlich nach was anderem Ich könnte wohl nicht mal kurz...", er deutete auf Rose. „NEIN", kam es direkt zweimal entsetzt von Rose und Dimitri.

„Ok, ist ja nur ein Scherz gewesen. Da muss ich wohl gleich nochmal schnell verschwinden." Allerdings hing sein Blick einen Moment länger ans Roses Hals, als es angebracht war. Und für einen Moment durchflutete Rose ein heißes Gefühl. In DEN Genuss war Adrian nämlich einmal gekommen.

Adrian stand auf und reichte Rose die überarbeiten Blätter. „Ich denke, das war es. So müsste es gehen", sagte er zu ihr. „Ich bin mal kurz weg. Und wenn ich wieder da bin, dann wirst du das vor uns vorlesen, bis es perfekt klingt." Damit schlüpfte er durch die Tür, während die anderen Drei ihr Frühstück so genossen, wie es auf dem Tisch stand. Wobei Rose sich wirklich zurück hielt, weil sie das Gefühl hatte das ihr Magen Tango tanzte. Stattdessen lass sie immer wieder durch was auf den Blättern stand. Und als sie ihr Frühstück fertig hatte, was im Grunde nur aus einer viertel Scheibe Brot und einem Brownie bestanden hatte, stand sie auf, und wanderte hin und her. Leise murmelte sie die Worte, versuchte den richtigen Tonfall zu treffen und auch einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu machen.

Immer wieder stampfte sie mit einem Fuß auf den Teppich, weil etwas nicht so klang wie es sollte. Sie würde jetzt eindeutig lieber gegen zehn Strigoi antreten, als das hier zu machen. Erst als Dimitri an sie herantrat und ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte wurde sie etwas ruhiger. „Ich kann das nicht", jammerte sie. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt einen Angriff bekommen. Da weiß ich wenigstens was ich machen muss. Aber für das hier", sie hob die Blätter hoch, :" ...dafür bin ich nicht geboren."

Dimitri dreht sie zu sich um und hielt sie mit beiden Händen unter ihren Schultern fest. „Du kannst das Roza." Sein eindringlicher Ton drang durch ihr Ohr bis tief in ihr Innerstes. Rose warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Eddie und auch zu Adrian, der gerade wieder zur Tür rein kam.

„Und was wenn nicht? Was wenn sie mir nicht zuhören, wenn sie mich auslachen oder einfach direkt wieder hinauswerfen?"

Jetzt war Adrian an der Reihe, seinen Kommentar ab zu geben. „Das werden sie nicht. Dafür werden wir alle sorgen. Und noch einige mehr. Du bist da nicht allein, Kleiner Dhampir." Und diesmal klang ihr Kosename nicht spöttisch, wie es sonst immer der Fall war. Sondern vollkommen ernst. So hatte sie Adrian selten erlebt. Und da wusste sie, dass es ihm wirklich wichtig war.

„Und jetzt liest du es uns laut vor. Lass dir Zeit", befahl Adrian ihr.

Alle drei Männer saßen auf dem Sofa und wenn es nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie angefangen zu lachen. Es sah so absurd aus, wie die drei da saßen, fast schon mit Grabessmine und ihr lauschten. Während Dimitri ihr einfach nur zuhörte und sie mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt, nickte Adrian immer wieder, wenn sie ein Wort besonders betonte oder hinter einem Satz eine kleine Pause einlegte, damit die Worte besser wirken konnten.

Als sie fertig war stand er auch als erstes auf. „Und genau so will ich das ganze in einer Stunde im Thronsaal hören", lobte er sie. „Und wenn wir auf diese Weise nicht einige Moroi auf unsere Seite ziehen können, dann weiß ich es auch nicht." Rose schluckte hart und blickte nochmal alle drei an. „Danke euch", sagte sie leise. „Ich sollte mich dann wohl besser mal umziehen." Und mit diesen Worten rannte sie fast ins Schlafzimmer und schlug hinter sich die Tür zu, nur um dann erstmal ganz tief Luft zu holen. Während sie ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank holte bekam sie nicht mit, was im Wohnzimmer noch geredet wurde.

„Glaubst du sie schafft es?", fragte Adrian vollkommen ernst Dimitri. Der nickte. „Sie ist stark. Stärker als ihr manchmal selber bewusst ist. Und wenn wir alle da sind, dann wird ihr das nur noch mehr Kraft geben."

Adrian nickte. „Ich weiß. Und wenn...", er sprach es nicht aus. Aber er wusste, dass Dimitri ihn auch so verstand.

„Dann bringe ich sie weg. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas angetan wird, was sie nicht will."

Wieder ein nicken seitens Adrian. „Sydney und ich sehen das ähnlich. Wenn es wirklich zum Schlimmsten kommt, dann sind wir unsichtbar."

Kurz warf Adrian noch einen Blick zu Eddie, der das Gespräch sorgenvoll mit angehört hatte. Er wusste, dass nichts weiteres gesagt werden musste. „Ich denke, dann sollten wir uns alle fertig machen, damit wir pünktlich anwesend sind." Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie er handeln würde, wenn eine Frau, die er liebte, in dieser Situation wäre. Kurz tauschten alle drei nochmal einen Blick, ehe Adrian und Eddie die Wohnung verließen.

Dimitri ging ins Schlafzimmer um ebenfalls seine Wächteruniform an zu legen. Meistens verzichtete er darauf, weil er mit Christian unterwegs war und nicht ganz so auffallen wollte. Aber Heute würden gewiss alle Wächter Einigkeit demonstrieren. Denn die Stimmung war seit Bekanntgeben des neuen Erlasses zum zerreißen gespannt.

Rose hatte ihre Uniform schon angezogen und wirkte in der Schwarz – Weisen Montur schon fast wieder wie das Schulmädchen das er kennengelernt hatte. Sie saß auf dem Bett und ihre Haarbürste strich immer wieder durch ihre Haare, obwohl sie schon lange glatt gebürstet waren. Für einen Moment lies er sie noch in ihrer Welt und schlüpfte in seine Uniform. Erst als alles korrekt saß, fiel er vor Rose auf die Knie und hielt ihre Hand fest, die immer noch mechanisch die Bürste führte.

„Roza, es wird alles gut. Und wir sind alle da."

Rose brauchte einen Moment, bis sie aus der Welt in die sie eingetaucht war, wieder in die Realität zurück kam. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie, wobei sich Dimitri nicht ganz sicher war, worauf das die Antwort war. Und auf einmal kam Leben in sie. Sie umfasste mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm selber den Atem raubte. Als dieser Kuss endete, blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen. Mit ihren Fingern schob sie sanft ein paar Haare aus seinem Gesicht die sich dorthin verirrt hatten und stand dann ohne ein Wort auf.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, in das sie eben gegangen war, hatte sie ihre Haare streng zusammen gebunden, was sie älter wirken lies als sie tatsächlich war. Und in ihrem Nacken war heute keine einzige Haarsträhne zu sehen. Dafür konnte jeder deutlich ihre Molnijas sehen, die sie als eine Kriegerin auszeichneten.

Ihre ganze Körperhaltung strahlte eine ungeheure Stärke aus. Sie war eine Wächterin. Eine Kriegerin und jeder konnte es sehen. Nur wenn Dimitri in ihre Augen sah, dann konnte er auch ihre Angst sehen, ihre Unsicherheit. Das wilde Mädchen, das er so zu schätzen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Er folgte ihrem Beispiel und band seine Haare auch zu einem festen Zopf in seinem Nacken zusammen, so dass auch seine Molnijas zu sehen waren. Sie waren nicht nur Wächter, die dafür da waren die Moroi zu beschützen. Sie waren auch Krieger. Und jeder sollte das sehen.

„Bereit?", fragte er sie. Rose schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber fertig." Und mit diesen Worten verließen sie ihre Wohnung und gingen zum Thronsaal.

 **Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie diese Nummer ausgeht.**

 **Alena, schaust du auch schon mal in deine Nachrichten? Und danke dir.**


End file.
